HELGA -CENICIENTA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es un pequeño fic con los personajes de Hey Arnold, pero la historia es basada en Cenicienta ;) aunque cambia bastante jejeje, el padre de Helga murio por desgracia y ahora Helga debe vivir con su terrible madrastra y sus detestables hermanastras Lila y Gloria, Arnold Shortman escritor?, aquellos sentimientos alejados para sobrevivir el presente...pero podrian ser su condena...:D
1. CAPITULO 1 PRIMER DIA Y SORPRESAS

...

A veces la vida nos da, a veces nos quita, muchas otras veces pensamos que la vida nos ataca y nos da con todo a mas no poder, pero simplemente creo que es el modo en que nosotros mismos deseamos ver las cosas, muchas veces sentimos que ya no podemos mas, pero siempre habra una luz, una pequeña o grande luz en el sendero oscuro de nuestro camino, una luz que iluminara nuestras vidas mostrandonos que siempre habra una esperanza.

* * *

Helga era una joven de 17 años común y corriente, bueno ni tan común ni tan corriente, realmente vivía en una real pesadilla sacada de los cuentos de hadas, ella realmente lo vivía de carne y hueso.

Bien ella había vivido durante muchos años junto a su padre, Bob Pataki quien era un empresario reconocido de la ciudad de Hillwood, si era, hacía ya siete años que el había fallecido y entonces vivió bajo el cuidado de su madrastra Angelina, con sus dos hijas Lila y Gloria.

Todos los bienes del gran Pataki habían pasado a manos de la horrible madrastra Angelina quien se dedicaba a despilfarrar el dinero, con excepción de vender la empresa de los localizadores que tenían en la ciudad, pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran en ocasiones problemas económicos.

Aquel año de preparatoria sería diferente o al menos eso esperaba Helga, había aplicado para todas las universidades que le ofrecían un excelente programa de literatura, había escogido las más alejadas de la ciudad de Hillwood, pues ya quería salir de ese infierno en el que vivía desde que su padre falleció.

Su padre había muerto cuando tuvo que viajar a la gran ciudad de San Francisco, nadie supo dar con exactitud la razón por la que él murió al menos eso recordaba ella, pero tampoco su madrastra hizo algo para saberlo, en el fondo tenía la sospecha que su padre no había muerto naturalmente pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Pese a todos sus problemas familiares era una chica común, iba a la preparatoria de Hillwood, tenía un empleo en la misma empresa de su padre, su madrastra decía que era un modo de pagar todo lo que comía y su ropa, así como la escuela, aunque realmente nunca le pedía nada, claro solo la comida.

Vivía en el ático de su casa, pero para ella era un gran alivio pues así no tenía que escuchar discutir todo el tiempo a sus hermanastras, ni tampoco escuchar las quejas de su madrastra cuando tenía que pagar las cuentas bancarias de las tarjetas de crédito.

En fin lo común y ordinario de siempre, aquel día esperaba que todo empezara distinto, pero una vez más se equivocó.

-Bien creo que así está mejor –Se dijo mirándose en el espejo, llevaba puesto una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas de color azul marino y una playera color rosa de mangas largas pero dejando al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello suelto y dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros. –Bueno de vuelta a la realidad.

Había tenido un hermoso sueño, en el cual había un pequeño niño rubio mirándola de cabeza extraña pero realmente apuesto, no sabía quién era o al menos pensaba que solo fue un gran producto de su imaginación como siempre decían.

-Ya me voy –Murmuro al pasar al lado de su madrastra, Angelina era una mujer realmente hermosa y hace siete años era aún más, por lo cual su padre había quedado encantado, ahora lo entendía un poco más, su cabellera castaño claro cayendo sobre sus hombros, los labios color carmín, su piel blanca y esos ojos azules eran realmente intensos, tenía un cuerpo bien definido y estético pese a haber tenido dos hijas.

-No llegues tarde al trabajo, Helga, recuerda que hoy tienes que limpiar muy bien los estantes

-Si claro.

-Espera Helga, nos vamos contigo –Gloria corrió hasta la puerta pero Lila la detuvo.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que me vean con nuestra criada, eres como la cenicienta, Helga y no me gusta que mi popularidad quede en duda si me ven contigo –Lila era una chica superficial y frívola, aunque si era una joven muy hermosa, pelirroja y de tez clara, no blanca como la de ella pero si era clara, tenía pecas en su rostro que la hacían lucir aún más linda, un cuerpo bien definido como el de su madre, era una joven hermosa y muy popular en la preparatoria.

-No te preocupes Lila, yo tampoco quiero que mi reputación termine en el suelo –Murmuro lo último para ella misma, ya que su hermanastra era conocida como…como decirlo de una manera menos fuerte…realmente siempre cambiaba de novios como cambiamos de atuendos en la semana, ¿Así o más claro?

Salió rápidamente de su casa para tomar el autobús, al subir noto que muchos de sus compañeros estaban alborotados por algo, se acercó a su mejor amiga Phoebe, quien le saludo dulcemente.

-¿Qué onda Phoebs? ¿Qué les pasa? –Phoebe era una chica oriental pero hermosa, tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos color café oscuro, se conocieron desde niñas, e incluso ella estuvo para Helga cuando su padre falleció y no la dejo sola nunca, era más que su amiga era su hermana.

-¡Helga, es que estamos emocionadas porque vendrá el famoso hijo de los Shortman! –Dijo Rhonda interrumpiéndolas, era una hermosa joven pelinegra de ojos azabache y siempre vestida a la moda, era la chica más popular y hermosa de la preparatoria, de echo sus hermanastras morían por ser su amiga pero Rhonda no era para nada superficial y no era una persona discriminadora por lo que Helga desde hace muchos años era su amiga, e incluso le ayudo a vestirse mejor cuando entraron en la secundaria pero nunca la hizo sentir mal.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-¡Ash Helga! –Rhonda rodo los ojos -¡Por favor es el joven escritor más joven de la historia bueno eso dice aquí!

La joven rubia curiosa tomo la nota, había escuchado algo de un tal Shortman pero no recordaba donde –Creo que lo conozco –Murmuro al reconocer un joven de cabeza extraña y rubio.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eh? No nada, Rhonda…jejejeje –" _Creo que es mi imaginación"_ -¿Cuándo llegara?

-Al parecer estará en la preparatoria de Hillwood a partir de hoy –Dijo emocionada

-Ah sí, que bien podrás conocerlo

-¿No te interesa conocerlo? Es escritor amiga y es tu oportunidad de mostrarle tus novelas, ¿Qué tal si puedes ingresar al concurso de literatura que promocionaran en la escuela?

-Emm…no Rhonda no lo creo pero gracias por el dato

-Bien pero…

-¡Llegamos! –Interrumpió Phoebe

Al bajar del autobús vieron a los famosos empresarios Shortman al menos eso había leído en la nota, Helga, al parecer venían a hacer negocios a Hillwood y a visitar a sus familiares, pero deseaban que su hijo ingresara a la preparatoria y echar raíces aquí en su ciudad natal, observo a los adultos, pensando que tal vez el joven no había ido hoy a clases pero...

Vio aquel rubio de ojos verde esmeralda intensos, que estaba en medio de sus padres respondiendo preguntas a los medios de comunicación que trataban de obtener una respuesta de sus hermosos labios, dios esos labios rosados y suaves, pequeños que estaba viendo eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, en aquel momento el rubio la miro y entonces sonrojada trato de apartar su mirada pero no pudo la tenía atrapada, el rubio le sonrió dulcemente y la saludo con la mano algo que ella no pudo notar por lo embobada que estaba admirando sus pestañas hermosas que se movían suavemente.

El rubio se disculpó un momento y se acercó a la joven quien de pronto sintió ganas de correr, no entendía porque pero aquel joven le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y eso no le agradaba.

-Hola, Helga

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer fue una idea que me surgio escribiendo mi otro fic jajajaj (risa nerviosa) se que aun no termino los demas pero es que no podia dejar de largo esta idea que me surgio jejejee espero que la disfruten sera un fic muy corto eso espero jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 ARNOLD SHORTMAN

_..._

 _¿Que pasa cuando la persona especial para ti, no te recuerda? ¿como pelear contra ello? realmente les dire que no se puede, solo te queda aceptar que no fuiste tan transcendente para el, que para el no significo absolutamente nada tu estadia en su vida, por lo que te olvido._

 _¿Y tu? siempre pensando en esa persona, imaginando el dia que se encontrarian y realmente no paso nada de lo que tu mente pensaba, entonces ¿que te queda? muchas veces puedes luchar por volver a ganarte un pedacito de su corazon, pero ¿que pasa si esa persona esta con alguien o simplemente no desea saber de ti?_

 _les dire que deben hacer en tal caso, olvidar y avanzar, porque uno no puede vivir de las migajas de amor de esa persona que para uno es muy especial, es mejor irse y dejarlo en el pasado._

 _pero ¿que tal si hubo algo fuerte en su vida que ocasiono que te olvidara? entonces les dire ¿que hacen aqui zopencos vayan por esa persona especial? ¿que acaso no ven que no es porque realmente no signifiquen algo, si no por causas de fuerza mayor? ¡Demonios!_

 _A.P.S_

* * *

 _"_ _¿Qué? ¡Diablos! ¿Lo conozco?"_ pensaba la rubia mirando aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban dulcemente y esa maravillosa y encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Lo conoces, Hell?

La rubia escucho la voz de su amiga Phoebe por lo que despertó de su ensueño con cada una de las facciones perfectas de aquel rubio que para ella parecía un hermoso Angel…un hermoso Angel de cabellos dorados.

-No –Murmuro un tanto insegura

El rubio no quito su sonrisa pero sintió una gran decepción de que aquella joven lo haya olvidado, cuando el no pudo quitarse de la mente ni un segundo cada instante que pasaron juntos pero no la culpaba, pues cuando la conoció ella era más pequeña que él y él tenía 7 años en ese entonces.

-Disculpa –Murmuro sonrojándose levemente –Mi nombre es Arnold Phill Shortman, mucho gusto

Helga se sonrojo al instante pero le correspondió el saludo, ofreciéndole también su mano pero el en vez de dar un simple apretón se llevó su mano a las comisuras de sus labios, esos hermosos labios que eran perfectos como dos suaves almohadones donde quisiera estar toda su vida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El rubio la miro sonriente –Creo que lo escuche de alguna persona, no recuerdo bien quien fue el que dijo, ahí viene Helga, perdona por acercarme así –Dijo rápidamente el rubio –Pero realmente me gustaría conocerte

-No estoy interesada y menos en un cabeza de balón como tú –Dijo un poco molesta _"¿Qué se creía? Que con unos cuantos halagos y un poco de atención especial hacia ella, ella saltaría corriendo a sus brazos, no por supuesto que no, ¡ella es Helga G. Pataki y nadie le daría su lastima ni se burlaría de ella!"_ –Nos vemos, zopenco

Fue dando zancadas hacia la entrada de la preparatoria de Hillwood, dejando un tanto confuso e impresionado al rubio, y a sus amigas un poco preocupadas pues hacía años que la rubia no se comportaba de esa manera, por lo que fueron inmediatamente detrás de ella.

-Bien hijo nos vamos a la casa –Dijo Miles un hombre alto y rubio, con hermosos ojos cafés claros –Te veremos en la tarde campeón

-Si papa, nos vemos

-Adiós cariño –Su madre se acercó a darle un cálido beso, una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes tan verdes como los de él.

El rubio miro hacia la puerta y con todas las miradas clavadas en él, comenzó a ingresar a la preparatoria para poder a sus clases, pues pese a todo el había perdido un año de estudio escolar por las giras de sus libros que salieron a la venta el año anterior pero sus padres deseaban que terminara ya su último año de preparatoria por lo que decidieron regresar a su ciudad natal y con el acuerdo de que promocionarían el último libro del rubio y también a alentar a jóvenes de la ciudad a participar más en el área literario.

La rubia estaba en su clase de literatura que era su favorita y comenzaba a relajarse y dejar de lado lo que paso hace un momento cuando de pronto…

-Buen día alumnos –Entro la directora –Él es su nuevo compañero Arnold P. Shortman, espero que sean buenos con él y que le enseñen todo lo que han aprendido para que se ponga al corriente –Dijo mientras miraba a Arnold como si fuera una joya invaluable algo que la rubia miro con fastidio y maldiciendo a todos los cielos por su suerte.

-Buenos días, ¿Arnold verdad?

-Si

-Bien soy el profesor Simmons por favor toma asiento al lado de tu compañera, Helga, es mi mejor alumna de literatura y sé que te ayudara especialmente mucho estar a su lado, es una niña muy especial para mí.

Helga se abofeteo mentalmente maldiciendo el momento en el que apoyo para que el señor Simmons siguiera siendo su profesor de literatura ese año.

-Buenos días, Helga

-No me molestes –Dijo malhumorada –No creas que por estar sentados juntos habrá una amistad o algo así, porque solo será en tus sueños.

-Eres justo como te recordaba –Murmuro feliz pero involuntariamente y cinco segundos se arrepintió

-¡¿Cuándo diablos me conociste?! ¡Yo no te conozco! ¡¿Entiendes?!

-Por favor jóvenes la clase va a empezar guarden silencio, Helga ¿Qué te parece si nos lees la pagina 23 de este fabuloso libro, Romeo y Julieta?

-Claro

La clase transcurrió normalmente, pero el rubio solo pensaba en ¿porque la rubia le había olvidado completamente? Claro no esperaba que lo olvidara o que recordara todo pero tampoco pensó que se olvidaría totalmente, pensó que quizás después de lo de hace un rato lo recordaría pero no.

Pensó en aquellos días que pasaron juntos hace ya once años.

 **FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño de 7 años caminaba por el parque, estaba realmente confundido y un tanto triste porque sus padres volvieron después de 4 años de ausencia, sus abuelos le decían que no debía enojarse con ellos pero le era un tanto imposible como niño entender las razones por las que lo dejaron y las razones para no volver de inmediato después de haber logrado su objetivo en San Lorenzo, iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando choco literalmente con una pequeña niña rubia.

-¡¿porque demonios no te fijas por dónde vas?! –Grito la niña molesta limpiándose rápidamente sus lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?

-No es tu asunto, zopenco

-Puedes contarme si gustas

-¡No!

La niña rubia le miro a los ojos después del grito que había dado y más lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos nunca los olvidaría eran tan azules e intensos como el mar, tan profundos y llenos de vida y luz, pero ahora una pequeña sombra de dolor atravesaba en ellos y no necesitaba que se lo explicara su mirada lo decía todo.

-Vamos, te invito un helado

-¿Un mantecado?

-¿Mantecado?

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Mi mama así le decía… -Mas lágrimas, algo en ello hizo que el rubio la tomara de los hombros para abrazarla suavemente, la pequeña no se quejó simplemente dejo que el niño la consolara, ya que lo necesitaba tanto.

-Vamos

La rubia asintió agradecida de haber encontrado a ese niño, pequeño niño que tenía una extraña cabeza de balón y hermosas facciones finas, tan perfectas y hermosas que parecía que le habían enviado un Angel, si un Angel de hermosos cabellos dorados.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto el pequeño una vez que estuvieron en una banca del parque

-Helga Geraldine Pataki –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente aquella joven tenía algo especial una hermosa luz natural, una hermosura de su ser que alumbraba su alma.

-Mucho gusto, Helga, mi nombre es Arnold Phill Shortman –Dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa provocando que la pequeña se sonrojara intensamente pero sonriera dulcemente algo que le pareció de lo más lindo y tierno.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo seis años –Dijo orgullosa de su edad

-Aun eres pequeña –Dijo burlándose el pequeño niño de la chiquilla

-¡Hey! No lo soy –Dijo molesta pero después le pregunto también su edad.

-Tengo siete años –Dijo sonriéndole –Soy mayor que tú, así que debes obedecerme

-No es justo –Se quejó asustada la joven pero el rubio solo sonrió aún más y tomo su mano tranquilizándola

-Tranquila, no es verdad, al contrario yo siempre te cuidare

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Dijo un poco triste la rubia y la pregunta tomo de sorpresa al rubio, él era muy maduro para su edad, entendía siempre mejor las cosas que los demás pero jamás pensó que hubiera alguien igual de vivo e inteligente menor que su edad, ya que los niños de su edad hasta se burlaban de él, sobre todo por lo que hacía como su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Me quieres contar que te pasa, Helga?

La rubia le miro tristemente pero soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de comentarle –Mi madre falleció apenas hace dos días –Dijo triste –Y mi padre tiene que salir fuera de la ciudad por negocios y quiere dejarme con mi tía Olga, pero…yo no quiero alejarme de mi casa, además mi mama…mama prometió que me cuidaría por siempre y…¡No es verdad ella se fue, mi papi me explico que ella no puede volver y que fue al cielo y ahora está descansando! Pero ¡Yo la quiero aquí conmigo, yo la extraño! –Comenzó a llorar fuertemente abrazándose de Arnold, quien atino solo a abrazarla fuertemente dejando que la pequeña se desahogara y pensando que al lado de ella su problema realmente no era un problema solo era un tonto capricho suyo el seguir peleado con sus padres, que debería dar gracias a dios que el aun tenia mama.

-Yo…lo lamento mucho, pequeña –Susurro en el oído de la joven –Pero no se ha ido Helga, sabes ¿Porque?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Porque ella vive en ti, aquí –Toco su pecho donde la joven sintió una hermosa calidez al tacto de la piel del joven contra la suya –Ella no te dejara nunca porque te ama, aunque no veas a las personas no significan que te dejen, ellas que te aman siempre te llevaran en su corazón, siempre pase lo que pase.

La rubia sonrió de lado mientras miraba a Arnold –Gracias, creo que tienes razón –Dijo mientras se levantaba –Creo que ya es tarde ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Debo volver a casa…mi papa debe estar preocupado, porque me Salí después de discutir –Dijo avergonzada

-No te preocupes, pero te acompañare hasta allá

-Bien, vamos

La pequeña lo tomo de la mano lo que hizo que el niño se sonrojara pero sonriera feliz, pues aquel día había encontrado una hermosa niña y una amiga.

Resultaba que sus padres conocían a la familia Pataki desde hace años, pero por sus viajes había dejado de frecuentarse, al ver que sus hijos se llevaban bien después de esos días de juegos y travesuras, platicas y dulces momentos al lado de la rubia, el pequeño le pidió algo que nunca había hecho antes con ninguna niña, pero lo que sentía por Helga, le hacía vibrar su alma, todo su ser, pese a ser pequeño sabía que quería a su amiga pero no solo como su amiga si no también la quería como su futura acompañante por el resto de su vida como solía decir su abuelo.

-Arnold –Su madre le hablaba mientras toda la familia Shortman y Pataki estaban gozando de un gran día de campo, aunque también había otra mujer muy hermosa acompañándolos pero Arnold como cualquier niño no le dio importancia.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

Su madre no sabía cómo decirle que se mudarían de esa gran ciudad pero como su pequeño era un niño aun, sabía que olvidaría todo, solo no deseaba que olvidara a Helga, pues algún día ella sería la persona ideal para su pequeño, eso le decía el corazón –Llámale a Helga, pronto nos iremos –Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Si –Dijo corriendo feliz hacia el pequeño muelle donde estaba la pequeña rubia, escribiendo tranquilamente -¿Helga?

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo divertido al ver la reacción de la niña

-Yo…eh…nada…solo…yo –Nerviosa bajo la mirada avergonzada

-¿Escribías?

-Algo…así –Dijo sonrojada

-¿Puedo leer?

La joven le miro asustada –No

-Por favor

Dejo escapar un suspiro aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda no la dejaban pensar con coherencia muchas veces pensaba que Arnold se aprovechaba de eso. –Bien, toma

Arnold tomo el cuaderno y mientras empezaba a leer una sonrisa dulce y tierna se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, aquella pequeña niña que tanto se había encariñado en los últimos días, también sentía algo por él, pues ese poema lleno de inocencia, amor y dulzura era para él y solo para él.

-Helga…

-Ya dámelo –Dijo un poco avergonzada y molesta

-Yo también te quiero mucho

La rubia le miro sonrojada pero no dijo nada por lo que el rubio prosiguió

-Helga quiero estar contigo por siempre, protegerte y quererte siempre –Dijo sonrojado y nervioso el pequeño –Yo pensaba que…bueno tal vez…podríamos ser algo más que…amigos aunque…no se bien… -Murmuro más nervioso

-¿Cómo tus papis? ¿Cómo mis papas estuvieron juntos? –Pregunto emocionada la niña

-Si –El rubio le sonrió dulcemente –Ser una pareja

-¿Por siempre?

-Si

-Promételo –Exigió la niña mientras le miraba con ojos brillosos y suplicantes.

-Te lo prometo Helga Geraldine Pataki, pase lo que pase –Prometió el niño inocentemente

-Yo también lo prometo, Arnold

-¿Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase?

-Si

-Bien, te quiero Helga –Dijo el niño brindándole un beso dulce, tierno e inocente en la esquina de los labios de la joven quien se sonrojo inmediatamente pero no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento los padres de Arnold les hablaron por lo que fueron inmediatamente con todos, pero tomados de la mano, sonrojados, los adultos vieron felices y enternecidos la escena de sus hijos deseando que ese amor puro y sincero siguiera por siempre hasta que fueran grandes y pudieran cumplir un sueño que siempre tuvieron Stella Shortman y Miriam Pataki.

Después de ese maravilloso, Arnold y su familia se mudó a California, se despidió de la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ella, pero prometiéndole que volvería por ella algún día y serian felices por siempre para siempre.

-No prometas cosas imposibles Arnold –Decía la pequeña llorando en el aeropuerto, mientras su padre se despedía de la familia Shortman

-Lo prometo y lo cumpliré, no importa cuánto me tarde, Helga yo regresare

-Ya no importa –Dijo la pequeña –Solo espero que no te olvides de mi

-Eso sería imposible

-¿Lo prometes? –Arnold y Helga con lágrimas en los ojos se perdieron un momento en la mirada de uno del otro, el pequeño trataba de ser firme en lo que decía,, pero ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría mañana pero deseaba tanto volver y estar por siempre con esa pequeña.

-Lo prometo –Dijo mientras la abrazaba y sollozaba un poco, antes de separarse -¿Me esperaras?

Helga le sonrió dulcemente –Por supuesto, Arnoldo –Dijo riendo al igual que el pequeño, ese carácter fuerte y dulce de la rubia fue lo que más admiro de ella, lo que más le gustaba, que podía ser tan frágil como una rosa pero también si ella deseaba podía ser tan fuerte como una piedra, la combinación perfecta.

-Hijo vámonos –Le decía su madre desde lejos de ellos, Arnold rápidamente le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla cerca también de los labios y después le sonrió tiernamente, al ver que la rubia se estaba desmoronando sentía un terrible dolor y desesperación pero confiaba que todo estaría bien.

-Volveré lo prometo –Dijo antes de soltar suavemente la mano de la joven después de darle un dulce beso en la mano como solían jugar que él era el príncipe y ella una hermosa princesa, ella se inclinó simulando saludarlo como solían hacerlo en la realeza, según las películas, con una sonrisa melancólica se vieron por última vez, antes de que el niño se fuera directo hacia sus padres para alejarse de la pequeña rubia lo que serían muchos años.

 **END FLASH BACK**

" _Esa promesa para mí, significo realmente algo, Helga"_ pensaba mientras miraba a todos salir, incluyendo una hermosa rubia malhumorada, por lo que suspiro largamente y salió directo a la cafetería para poder intentar acercársete " _Tendré que empezar de cero…pero te prometo Helga que no te volveré a dejar nunca más…he vuelto pequeña, esta vez será para quedarme por siempre a tu lado…como prometimos aquella tarde de verano"_ pensaba sonriendo hacia la dirección de la rubia, sin percatarse que alguien más observaba la escena y por ende se dio cuenta de su interés hacia la rubia.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando jejejej ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D me alegra que te este gustando :3, espero que te siga gustando y si te comprendo cada que tambien estrenas historias muero de la emocion solo que yo no puedo gritar realmente porque si no me regañaran pues estoy en mi trabajo jajajaj pero aqui escribo jijij ;D siempre y cuanod no tenga mucho trabajo ;D y si pense que era bueno ponerlas juntas como grandes amigas, ya que la malvada en este caso sera la maldita de Lila, la señorita perfeccion, si despues veremos porque Helga se olvido de estos momentos al lado de el maravilloso Arnold (no me veas asi Helga, mejor ve a limpiar mi cuarto cenicienta...jajajaja aaaah no esta bien,...no por favor la gran betsy no...aaaah (sale corriendo))**_

 _ **este ejem...bueno zopencos espero que les haya gustado, si me disculpan tengo que ir a matar a serenity por decirme asi y por mirar de esa manera a mi principe arnold quien me rescatara pero no les dire ni una sola palabra leanlo o se la veran con mi gran betsy...jejjeje es broma los quiero adios**_

 _ **saludos y que pasen un lindo dia y buen inicio de semana ;D**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 CACERIA

...

* * *

Helga se encontraba sola en la cafetería junto a Phoebe y Rhonda, quienes almorzaban mientras comentaban el hecho de que el escritor Arnold Shortman estuviera ahí, en la misma escuela que ellas.

-¿Helga?

La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un par de ojos esmeralda le miraban curiosamente -¿Qué quieres?

-Mmmm… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Es un país libre ¿No?

El rubio sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar una conversación con la rubia, una pelirroja se acercó a la mesa.

-¡Por dios, Helga! ¡¿Porque no vas a ver si mi madre necesita que le ayudes con la ropa sucia de la casa?! No sé cómo se te ocurre siquiera mirar a este joven talentoso y nada que ver contigo –Dijo despectivamente la pelirroja mirándola con asco –Arnold Shortman, soy Lila Pataki

-¿Pataki? ¿Hermana de Helga? –Pregunto confundido pues no recordaba aquello.

-Bueno…la verdad así como su hermana no porque ella es nuestra criada… ¡Ah mi mama quien es muy linda, le dio el apellido de nuestro padre, que en paz descanse! –Dijo fingiendo tristeza

Phoebe miraba nerviosa a Helga, quien trataba de contener las lágrimas.

 _"_ _¡¿El papa de Helga, murió?!"_ pensó desesperado mientras trataba de mirar a la rubia pero esta ya había volteado su rostro para que nadie más que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que aquello le había afectado y le había provocado enojo.

-Ven conmigo Arnold ¿Si?

-Yo…lo lamento pero… -En ese momento llego su salvación –Debo irme, nos vemos después Helga –La joven solo asintió molesta –Vámonos Gerald

-¿Qué pasaba viejo? ¿Acaso una joven loca persiguiéndote de nuevo?

-Algo así

Lila miro molesta a Helga –Aléjate de el

Helga le miro molesta –No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre con tu sucia boca… -Dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo hare cada vez que quiera, mi mama quiere que vayas a comprar las cosas para la cena, apresúrate porque es importante y además tienes que hacer la comida, ya lo sabes.

La joven solo rodo los ojos pero Phoebe se la llevo lejos de la cafetería antes de que pudiera meterse en problemas con sus hermanastras.

.

.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba con Gloria y otras jóvenes riendo mientras miraban desde el patio a cierto rubio que se encontraba jugando con los demás jóvenes.

-Lila es realmente guapo ¿No lo crees?

-Claro que si Sheena

-¡Ah! Como me encantaría tenerlo como novio y mi pareja del próximo baile –Susurro Gloria

-Olvídalo hermana, ese hombre es mío

-Lila eso es injusto, todas podemos cazarlo

-Claro que no Amy, porque mis bellos ojos ya están puesto en él y es obvio a quien elegirá Arnold

-Es injusto

-Hagamos un trato Gloria, podemos comenzar la cacería y ver con quien se va pero de una vez les aviso que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

-Es asqueroso lo que hacen –Murmuro una rubia

-¿Qué te pasa Helga? ¿Celosa?

-No, porque debería de estarlo ¿Por la manera en que acechan a un chico, por lo urgida que están?

Lila se enojó por lo dicho pero inmediatamente se calmo

-Dudo mucho que tú le agrades siquiera, porque dudo que le gusten las criadas y huérfanas como tu

Helga abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, entonces trato de golpearla pero Rhonda y Phoebe la tomaron de los brazos.

-No Helga, no te metas en problemas

-Phoebe tiene razón no te rebajes con la plebe, no vale la pena.

-Rhonda no me hagas reír Jajaja

-No discutiré contigo solo espero que un día sepas lo que se siente y sabes a que me refiero, vámonos Helga

A jalones la alejaron completamente de Lila pero ella no se quedaría así, inmediatamente llamo a su madre.

.

.

.

A la salida, Arnold trato de acercarse nuevamente a la rubia quien iba corriendo por toda la escuela lo cual llamo la atención del joven.

-¿Porque llevara tanta prisa?

Gerald miro hacia donde estaba la rubia, sonriendo -¿Es ella?

-Si

-Vaya hermano no pensé que de verdad existiera

El rubio solo rodo los ojos pero sonrió –Debo irme

-Hermano no olvides que tus padres… ¡Arnold tus padres…! –El rubio ya se había ido –Demonios si no lo llevo a la cena se molestaran conmigo, era una sorpresa para el…debo ir… -Quiso correr pero choco contra una joven que estuvo a punto de caer al piso.

-¡Ah! –Grito involuntariamente al sentir que se caía

-¿Estás bien?

La oriental estaba con los ojos cerrados y lentamente los fue abriendo al escuchar aquella voz, entonces se encontró con los ojos chocolate del moreno que tenía enfrente quien le sonreía dulcemente –Si… -Susurro sonrojada al notar que él la tenía bien abrazada a su cuerpo.

El moreno sonrió aún más olvidándose de todo. .-Lamento mucho el golpe

-No…no te preocupes

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado?

La joven se sonrojo aún más pero asintió lentamente complacida.

.

.

.

Helga iba caminando por el supermercado donde trataba de comprar todo lo que Angelina le había pedido por mensaje, tratando de no volverse histérica, al llegar a la parte de los enlatados se encontró de frente con un rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

El rubio le sonrió dulcemente –A mí también me da gusto verte

-¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?

-Algo así… -Murmuro avergonzado –Lo que sucede es que…la verdad no entendí bien lo que paso en el almuerzo…me gustaría saber…quiero decir ¿Qué tal si somos amigos?

-No lo creo

-¿Porque no Helga?

-Porque…no quiero

Siguió su camino

-Si quieres puedes contarme

-No gracias

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un…mantecado?

La joven se detuvo y entonces lo volvió a mirar sorprendida y recordando como su madre siempre decía que deseaba un mantecado, cada que su padre llegaba del trabajo.

-¿Qué…que dijiste?

-¿Te gusta el mantecado, Helga?

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-No…espera yo…

-¡Loco! –Grito asustada mientras salía corriendo la joven lejos de él.

Arnold decidió mejor no seguirla porque podría asustarla más, decidió mejor dejar que las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco no quería presionar las cosas.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba haciendo ya los últimos arreglos de la cena "importante" que tenían sus hermanastras, con suerte podría ir a hacer su tarea y poder terminar rápido para poder hablar un rato con Phoebe pues le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que había conocido a un lindo chico.

-Ya está lista la cena

-Ya casi

-¡Apresúrate niña que los invitados ya están llegando!

-Eso hago, señora

-¡Contrólate o te quitare tu computadora!

La rubia solo guardo silencio mientras seguía sirviendo la sopa en el plato que tenía en su mano, Angelina se dirigió al comedor donde ya se encontraban los invitados de sus hijas.

-Gerald no se para que vine aquí –Murmuraba el rubio mientras ingresaban a la casa, sin darse cuenta realmente donde estaba pues estaba absorto en sus pensamientos con relación a la rubia.

-Te encantara…

Ingresaron detrás de los padres de Arnold, Helga comenzó a servir la cena cuando de pronto la gente comenzó a ingresar al comedor, Lila bajo inmediatamente y entonces Arnold despertó sabiendo donde lo habían llevado sus padres y Gerald.

 _"_ _¿Lila? Entonces Helga, Helga debe de estar por aquí"_ pensó mientras comenzó a buscar a la rubia y entonces.

-¡La cena ya está lista! –Angelina sonrió dulcemente -¡La prepararon mis hijas! Gracias Helga ya te puedes ir…

La rubia quedó petrificada al ver a Arnold, quien le miraba intensamente pero algo ahí no estaba bien, se percató al ver como la señora le miraba y como le había hablado, la joven paso de un color pálido a un rojo vivo. _"¡¿Arnold?!"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **mil disculpas por haberme tardado pero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste**_

 _ **lamento no darle agradecimientos personalmente pero ando a prisa pero espero poder hacerlo en el proximo capitulo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por toda su comprension y paciencia**_

 _ **saludos y lindo dia :D**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 UNA PROMESA POR CUMPLIR

...

 _Cada vez que me levanto, trato de volver aquel sueño que tengo con cierto niño rubio de cabeza de balón, este es amable, dulce y me ha hecho sentir bastante bien, aunque no distingo en su totalidad su rostro, se que es como mi angel de la guarda que me cuida dia y noche, aunque en realidad no es real y despierto cuando el despertador marca las seis para poder volver a mi realidad y a mis labores…_

 _Debo tener listo todo para mi madrastra, quien ni siquiera una mirada de cariño me ofrece, debo tener listo los almuerzos de mis hermanastras quienes ni siquiera son capaces de regalarme una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ni siquiera Gloria, le tiene tanto miedo a su familia como yo a las arañas._

 _Después de tener todo listo, debo salir a comprar algunas cosas extras, como revistas, periódicos, etc., a ellas les encanta tenerlos durante el almuerzo y además volver y calentar el almuerzo pues les gusta comer de inmediato que la comida este servida, debo despertarlas y después bañarme para alistarme e ir a la escuela…_

 _Toda mi rutina nunca termina, siempre es lo mismo nada ha cambiado, nada cambia, la vida siempre cambia y nunca es lo mismo siempre pero mi vida desde hace mucho se congelo, desde que perdí lo que más amaba y ahora solo me quedaba la rutina y una vida mediocre mi única esperanza era poder huir de ahí, poder salir fuera de Hillwood para la universidad, solo eso me quedaba…_

 _La vida que es tan caprichosa me tenía una sorpresa, bueno no una varias, aquella persona que conoces apenas, es una que se supone conocías desde hace mucho ¿Los recuerdos se pierden? La verdad es que no, solo están aislados en alguna parte de tu memoria, que por una extraña o difícil situación que pasaste, decidiste borrarlo de tus recuerdos pero…vuelve cuando la vida es necia y te vuelve a poner en una situación complicada o…en una situación que te provoque aquello que te provoco olvidarte de ello._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Helga miro sorprendida al joven rubio que también le miraba sonrojada y se había olvidado de todo, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Helga? Niña ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Muévete ya puedes irte a hacer los demás labores de la casa! Discúlpenla es algo lenta…

Helga reacciono y entonces salió rápidamente del comedor dejando solo a los demás un tanto sorprendidos los Shortman y a los Pataki molestos.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos? –Dijo Angelina invitándolos a tomar asiento

-Bien, como sabrá fuimos amigos de los Pataki -Dijo Stella molesta por la actitud que vio de la señora hacia Helga.

-Si claro –Dijo un poco nerviosa

-Hace años quedamos en un acuerdo los Pataki y nosotros para unir a nuestras familias y ahora que nuestro hijo volvió, desearíamos formalizar el compromiso

-Claro –Dijo sonriendo mas –Están mis dos hijas disponibles, Lila Pataki y Gloria Pataki, la mayor es Lila tiene 17 años y Gloria tiene tan solo dos años menos –Miro a Arnold –Esta bien a cualquiera que elijas para que…

-No –Susurro mirando a sus padres –La promesa hecha fue para que me casara con Helga Pataki, no con otra persona…lo lamento señora Pataki pero la promesa fue hecha al padre de Helga hace mucho y el estuvo de acuerdo en que ella y yo nos casaríamos en un futuro

-Ella no está disponible –Dijo mirándolo fríamente pero manteniendo su sonrisa –Ya está comprometida

-¡¿Con quién?! –Pregunto Miles sorprendido pues todavía en la carta que Bob Pataki le dejo antes de morir era claro, ella se casaría con su hijo, como Miriam había deseado.

-Con una persona que no conocen –Dijo sonriendo amablemente –Pero estoy dispuesta a cumplir lo que mi esposo deseaba, mis hijas están disponibles para su hijo si lo que desean es que se case con alguien decente…creo que mi hija Lila es…

-No gracias, papa mejor me voy –Sentencio el rubio saliendo con su amigo detrás de él, dejando a todos sorprendidos…sobretodo una joven quien había estado escuchando desde la cocina.

.

.

.

-¿Porque no me recordara, Gerald?

-Amigo no tengo la menor idea, pero ¿No crees que se deba a lo que paso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, murió su padre no es algo tan simple ¿Qué edad tendría?

-No lo sé –Dijo mientras volvía a arrojar una piedra al rio, se encontraban cerca del muelle, él no estaba en condiciones de regresar a casa y Gerald quien siempre le acompañaba era su mejor amigo, más que eso era como un hermano para él.

-Deberías de comenzar con acercarte a ella lentamente, sin presiones…también así descubrirás si lo que sientes es realmente amor, romeo

-Estoy seguro de que me gusta…me encanta…me….

-Basta hermano me babearas

-Gerald.

-Es la verdad –Dijo divertido

-Creo que tienes razón…mejor la conozco mejor

-Exacto

.

.

.

En la casa Pataki.

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tu cariño?

-Si –Dijo acercándose de donde venía la voz de su madrastra, pues seguramente le pediría algo.

-Hay amor, puedes tirar esto –Dijo dándole una gran bolsa de basura. –Saca la basura más seguido, ¿entendido?

-Claro

-Ah…otra cosa… -Se acercó peligrosamente a la joven –No vuelvas a acercarte a Arnold, cariño, mírate no merece a alguien como tu ¿O sí?

La rubia sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho pero trato de hacerse la fuerte –No

-Que bien que lo entiendas, porque no volveré a repetirlo y si tú te acercas a él nuevamente, entonces tendré que terminar por vender lo que resta de las pertenencias de tu madre, incluyendo esas joyas que tienes en tu alcoba –La rubia le miro sorprendida -¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Ahora vete, quiero descansar pero quedas advertida

Helga salió de ahí molesta y triste.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Arnold buscaba a la joven pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que llego a donde estaba ella y para su mala suerte sus hermanas o más bien hermanastras.

-Ya le dije a su madre que no me acercare ¿Felices?

-Aun no nos has dicho ¿De dónde conoces a Arnold? Porque él y su familia conocían a la tuya, ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Porque no recuerdo nada, Lila

-Mentirosa –Dijo empujándola

-Es la verdad y no me toques –Dijo devolviéndole el empujón

-Tu no me toques si no quieres que mi madre te castigue –Dijo dándole una abofeteada –Más vale que te controles Helgacienta ja jajajaja recuerda que trabajas para nosotras.

Arnold que ya se había acercado logro detenerla antes de que se fuera encima de Lila y las demás que huyeron del lugar riendo. –No lo hagas, no creo que valga la pena

-¡Suéltame, loco!

Arnold la soltó y la rubia sujeto mejor su mochila y se fue de ahí dando zancadas sin percatarse de que había dejado su libro, el cual fue tomado por Arnold.

.

.

.

En la salida Arnold se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el libro que encontró en el jardín de la preparatoria, sonreía cada que leía más y más.

-¿Qué onda viejo que haces?

-Mira encontré un libro de poemas –Dijo sonriente mientras le mostraba el libro –Son realmente buenos

-¿De quién es el libro?

-No lo sé, lo encontré tirado a mitad del patio –Dijo mientras cerraba el libro –Puede que sea de Helga o de alguna de las chicas que estaban con Lila –Le contó lo sucedido.

-Pues será complicado averiguarlo si no tiene ni firma.

-Así es, pero lo guardare hasta que alguien lo busque –Dijo mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la escuela.

.

.

.

Helga estaba en su habitación buscando desesperada sus preciados poemas y no los encontraba, buscaba y buscaba y no había nada absolutamente nada -¡No, no puede ser! –Trato de pensar si… -Seguramente –Susurro recordando aquella mañana después de que peleo con Lila. -¿Ahora que hare para recuperarlos?

-¿Helga?

-Demonios –Dijo por lo bajo -¿Qué pasa? –Dijo abriendo la puerta

-Como no has hecho caso a alejarte de Arnold, estas castigada un mes sin celular y…prepárate para conocer a alguien el fin de semana y por supuesto que no iras al baile de disfraces que harán en la escuela, así que ni te hagas ilusiones.

-Pero…

-Te lo advertí, tu celular ahora –Dijo molesta –O ¿quieres que venda las joyas de tu madre?

Helga comenzó a apretar los dientes tratando de contener sus lágrimas, sus hermanastras miraban todo desde detrás de su madre y ella podía ver la sonrisa triunfante de Lila, no podía creer que fuera tan mala; le entrego su celular.

-Bien arréglate que esta noche conocerás a alguien

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste y no tardes.

Helga quedo confundida por aquello último, tal vez era una broma pero de cualquier forma se puso el único vestido que tenía y se soltó el cabello para que cayera suavemente sobre su espalda, cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras lentamente y entonces vio a su madrastra platicar con alguien en la sala, fue inmediatamente.

-Vaya hasta que bajaste –Dijo mirándole despectivamente –Mire señor Shortman ella es la hija de Bob Pataki y la prometida de su hijo Arnie Shortman si ustedes aceptan.

Helga abrió abruptamente los ojos al ver aquella figura con cabeza de balón y sonido extraño que le miraba y entonces algunos recuerdos flotaron a su mente, su cabeza dio mil vueltas, tuvo que sujetarse en el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente tras los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, con su vista nublada solo alcanzo a decir -¡No, ni…loca! –Después de ver la cara de molestia de su madrastra y la mirada de aquel hombre raro que le ocasionaba escalofríos, todo se oscureció.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando y lamento no poder agradecer personalmente a cada uno de ustedes pero ando actualizando para actualizar la mayoria de mis fics ;D**_

 _ **espero les guste y recuerden entre mas reviews tenga el fic, sera al que le de prioridad asi que den al botoncito ;D**_

 _ **feliz semana, fin de semana y feliz año nuevo**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 SENTENCIA I

**CAPITULO 5 LOS RECUERDOS DE HELGA I**

 _Él hubiera no existe, el dejar pasar las oportunidades que solo tienes una vez en la vida tampoco regresan, los recuerdos son solo recuerdos, no puedes vivir de ellos, la gente que amamos y ahora ya no están aquí, tampoco volverán solo porque así lo deseamos._

 _Vivimos en un mundo real desgraciadamente no hay modo de cambiar nuestras vidas, ni de hacer que las personas que siempre nos protegieron y cuidaron regresen, pues no podemos volver al pasado, no podemos volver a ser quien éramos hace diez años, ni pensar como cuando éramos niños, ni pensar como cuando éramos adolescentes o más jóvenes, ni podremos saber cómo estaremos o pensaremos dentro de diez años._

 _La vida avanza y desgraciadamente nuestros errores no los podemos reparar, las consecuencias de la vida no podemos remediar, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer un mejor presente para poder construir un futuro, pero desgraciadamente siempre creemos la mayor parte del tiempo que no se puede, cuando nuestro futuro y el cambio que podemos hacer siempre ha estado y estará en nuestras manos…solo es cuestión de decidirnos a vencer….el miedo._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

La rubia despertó después de aquella pesadilla o al menos eso creía, se levantó lentamente, estaba en su alcoba nuevamente pero vio que llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior, era más que obvio que no había sido ninguna pesadilla.

Recordó un poco de los recuerdos que vagaron por su mente la noche anterior y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que…si recordaba a cierto rubio, aquel rubio que estuvo aquella terrible tarde, cuando ella solo deseaba tener a su mama.

-¡Helga!

La rubia se tomó la cabeza fastidiada, su madrastra la estaba volviendo loca -¡¿Qué?! –Grito desde su alcoba

-¡No me grites! ¡Iré con las niñas de compras para esta noche, tienes que hacer todo el aseo de la casa!

-Bien –Murmuro la joven volviéndose a recargar en la cama pero de pronto… -¡Hey! ¡Angelina!

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque gritas? –Dijo la mujer cuando la rubia estuvo a la vista

-Lo de anoche…es decir…no quiero

-No es de que quieras, Helga, está hecho –Dijo sonriendo triunfantemente –Te vas a casar en un futuro con ese joven, deberías agradecerme que piense en tu futuro

-Pero…yo no quiero

-No me importa, mal agradecida, todavía que me preocupo por tu bienestar

-Por favor Angelina, cancela el compromiso con esas personas

-Por supuesto que no…además no se puede y por otro lado no dejare que te andes metiendo con el prometido de Lila.

-¿Qué?

-Si será su prometido y no quiero que andes por ahí revoloteándote a su alrededor ¿Entiendes verdad?

-Yo…

-Ya no me estés quitando el tiempo, vámonos niñas –Sonriendo salió de la casa con sus hijas felices.

La joven solo camino hasta la gran recamara que anteriormente era de sus padres, había cambiado totalmente, hacia tanto que no entraba, pues le traía malos recuerdos, recuerdos que realmente no deseaba que volvieran pero que eran importantes pues ellos formaban parte de su pasado y así había llegado a su presente.

Lentamente se colocó en la cama donde ahora dormía su madrastra… -Si te recuerdo –Susurro mientras unas lágrimas caían –No volviste… ¿Porque no volviste antes? –Comenzó a sollozar más al recordar aquel día en que…quedo totalmente sola.

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un día nublado, estaba tratando de ser amable con sus nuevas hermanas, deseaba con todo su ser que algún día fueran grandes amigas, pues ella pensaba que tener una nueva mama y hermanas era un gran regalo del cielo…

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? –Pregunto la niña rubia de aproximadamente diez años de edad, deseaba que cuando sus padres volvieran ellas se llevaran bien.

-No –Dijo Lila tomando a Gloria para alejarla de ella

Olga al notar aquello se acercó a su pequeña sobrina –No te preocupes, seguro que solo necesitan tiempo –Murmuro mientras abrazaba a la menor –Espero que Angelina ya haya llegado con Boby

La pequeña le miro algo sorprendida, pues había pensado que sus padres se habían ido juntos pero al parecer no, tal vez era por eso que Bob la había llevado a casa de tía Olga y después llego Angelina a encargarles a sus hijas.

La rubia solo se alejó cabizbaja y entonces sonó el teléfono -¿Diga?

-Helga… -Era la voz de su papa, pero se escuchaba rara –Helga…

-¡¿Papa?! ¿Qué ocurre papa? ¡Papa háblame no te escucho!

Olga se acercó a ella pero la rubia escucho un estruendoso sonido al otro lado de la línea que le dejo petrificada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pues algo en su interior le punzo y le hizo pensar que tal vez su papa…

-¡¿Bob?! –Dijo la rubia adulta quitándole el teléfono a la joven quien solo miraba preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos

Nada…

Después de unos minutos y de hacer que la pequeña rubia se tranquilizara un poco, sonó el teléfono, era Angelina quien estaba alterada y le decía a Olga que había encontrado el cadáver de Bob Pataki.

La niña solo quedo impactada al recibir la noticia de que su padre había muerto, fue un golpe muy duro para ella, no dijo nada, no hablo durante semanas, meses, ella solo pensaba que su papa había estado vivo y…no pudo ayudarlo porque él le había estado llamando, pudo seguir así pero un día su madrastra se cansó…

-¡Ya estoy harta niña! –Dijo la mujer molesta zarandeándola – ¡Si quieres vivir aquí, más te vale quitar cara de muerto y ser más amable con nosotras o te iras a la calle! –Helga solo negó con la cabeza –Entonces ya olvida todo o tendré que enseñarte como me enseñaron –Levanto su mano para abofetear a la pequeña niña, quien asustada se medió cubrió el rostro pero su madrastra con mayor coraje le pego sin medir nada y la rubia cayó fuertemente al suelo…

Helga perdió el conocimiento en ese momento, su madrastra se disculpó después con ella, pero la rubia después de ello, decidió mejor no volver a mencionar algo de su padre o procurar al menos no estar mal enfrente de ella, parecía que le molestaba todo lo relacionado a Bob Pataki, al menos eso pensaba ella y entonces…lo olvido.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué es lo que paso papa? –Pregunto la rubia mirando el retrato de su padre que siempre llevaba consigo, pues Angelina había guardado todos los retratos pues en la mayoría salía con su antigua esposa y con…Helga.

Tocaron la puerta en aquel momento sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola querida!

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por ti para ir a la fiesta –Dijo la oriental sonriente como la pelinegra -¿Porque no te has arreglado? –Pregunto mirando a la rubia quien estaba algo sucia por limpiar un poco de los muebles de la alcoba de Angelina, más que limpiar estuvo revolcándose del dolor –Helga estuviste llorando –Le acuso

 _"_ _Demonios"_ pensó –No

-No, Helga, linda a nosotras no nos puedes engañar –Dijo Rhonda

-Bueno yo…

-Vamos Helga ¿Qué te hicieron esta vez?

-No puedo ir con ustedes

-¿Porque?

-Debo limpiar toda la casa –Susurro la rubia entre molesta y nerviosa, pues aun no deseaba revelar todo acerca de su pasado.

-Bien eso no es problema linda, al menos no para Rhonda Lloyd –Hizo unas llamadas rápidamente

-Vamos Helga, te ayudare a arreglarte

-Demonios Phoebe, me mataran

-No lo harán, nadie sabrá que fuiste –Dijo la oriental sonriente

-Pero…

-Listo, chicas mis sirvientes te ayudaran, ahora…manos a la obra –Dijo sonriente mirando a Helga, quien solo dejo que ella hiciera lo que quisiera pues pelear con Rhonda era una batalla perdida.

.

.

.

-Viejo ¿Iras al baile? –Pregunto el moreno mirando al rubio jugar con su pelota

-No

-¿Porque?

-No tengo ganas

-Pero…

-De verdad no quiero ir

Gerald miro molesto a su amigo pero en ese momento le llego un mensaje a su celular y sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo -¿Y si te prometo que no te arrepentirás, irías?

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Gerald? –Pregunto el rubio mirándolo desconfiadamente

-¿Irías?

-Tal vez

-Bien entonces debes arreglarte

El rubio le miro aun desconfiado pero se puso de pie, la sola idea de pensar que había algo que no debía perderse…era algo que le causaba felicidad, pues si conocía a su amigo como lo conocía, era más que obvio que realmente valía la pena y sabía que lo haría feliz.

.

.

.

-Te ves hermosa

-Si es verdad, Helga quedaste fabulosa

-¿En verdad? Debo verme entonces…

-No…ya no hay tiempo –Rhonda la tomo de la mano

-Ella tiene razón Helga, vámonos

-Pero…

-Nada de peros señorita, vámonos

Ambas se llevaron a rastras a la joven que trataba de mirarse, Rhonda les dejo instrucciones a los sirvientes que debían terminar en menos de una hora pues Angelina tal vez volvería pronto a su casa; subieron al automóvil y las tres se fueron al baile.

.

.

.

Arnold ya estaba en el baile tratando de pasar desapercibido, iba disfrazado de un príncipe, Gerald estaba a su lado él era un agente secreto, toda la escuela estaba ahí, muchos no llevaban antifaz pero Arnold y Gerald sí que llevaban puestos los suyos, pues no querían que las chicas se la pasaran siguiéndolo toda la noche, el solo esperaba a una…

-¿Qué es lo que querías que viera?

-No seas impaciente hermano

-No es eso…solo que… -En ese momento se calló bruscamente mientras miraba hacia donde la mayoría miraba, era una hermosa princesa, un Angel maravilloso, un hada hermosa, no sabía pero aquella hermosa imagen acababa de deslumbrarlo por completo, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un total ciego…hasta ahora que encontró la luz que ilumino todo su ser.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero ando enfermita, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, perdonen si es cortito pero ando seca del cerebro y enferma, pero espero que les guste, esta dividido el capitulo ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y disculpen si no puedo agradecerles personalemente a cada uno pero prometo hacerlo en el otro cap ;D pero siempre leo sus reviews mil gracias por su apoyo y paciencia**_

 _ **recuerden que pueden votar por el fic que quieran que se actualice diaramente ;D dejen su review con el nombre del fic votando por el que desean que se actualice diaramente :D**_

 _ **bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap, linda semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 SENTENCIA II

**CAPITULO 6 LOS RECUERDOS DE HELGA II**

 _Siempre nos dicen que los cuentos de hada son solamente una torpe ilusión inventada por el humano, demostrando así sus deseos más profundos y lo que ellos o más bien nosotros desearíamos que fueran pero que nunca son ni serán realidad._

 _Pero creo que es dependiendo de qué tipo de cuento de hadas estas buscando, tal vez no sea como el cuento que nos dicen cuando somos niños, tal vez no sea como el de las películas, incluso tal vez al decirlo sonara mucha coincidencia o algo realmente irreal, pero ¿Quién diablos puede saber?_

 _Digo al final de cuentas solo sabrán si es real o no las personas a quienes le pasan, ellas sabrán como clasificar el amor o la felicidad que encontraron, ellas solamente esas personas sabrán como se sintieron o como fueron las circunstancias._

 _Los cuentos de hadas no existen, no como lo dicen, pero existen mientras nosotros queramos que existan y a una manera que nosotros deseamos, porque finalmente el destino nuestro destino solo lo decidimos nosotros._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Arnold miraba al hermoso ángel que acababa de ingresar, era una joven vestida de princesa al parecer, al menos eso creía, llevaba antifaz que cubría casi todo su rostro, pero eso no evitaba que viera sus hermosos ojos azules que le hipnotizaron completamente.

-¿Quién…quien es ella? –Pregunto al moreno quien miro hacia donde su amigo miraba.

-No lo se viejo, pero averiguare de inmediato –Dijo tratando de acercarse a aquella joven con vestido plateado y blanco largo, mangas cortas, el antifaz plateado y ojos dulces azules como los zafiros, junto a dos jóvenes que también llevaban antifaz.

-No, yo mismo iré –Dijo el rubio

Gerald solo se encogió de hombros y lo acompaño.

-Hola –Saludo a las chicas, mientras miraba a la joven, ella le miro un tanto sorprendida y avergonzada por la mirada que el rubio le otorgaba. -¿Bailarías conmigo? –Pidió a la joven quien no supo que responder.

-Yo…

-Ella acepta bailar contigo –Dijo Rhonda rápidamente y junto a Phoebe movían a la rubia para que se acercara al joven

-¿Qué?

-Vamos diviértete –Dijo Phoebe mientras le sonreía dulcemente alentándola

El rubio le ofreció su mano y la joven temblorosa acepto, él le estaba admirando, era tan dulce, tierna y hermosa, era como una bella flor de otoño, única y especial entre las demás, no podía dejar de verle.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Pregunto el moreno coqueto a la oriental, la joven le sonrió dulcemente y accedió.

Rhonda solo sonrió al ver a sus amigas ahí divirtiéndose mientras ella daba la vuelta para ir tras su nueva presa, ya le había echado un ojo desde hace días a aquel fenómeno que no toleraba cuando era más pequeña pero que ahora era diferente y realmente deseaba probar esos labios rosados y carnosos de…Curly, más bien Thaddeus.

Arnold comenzó un pequeño compas tomando a la joven de la cintura y acercándola un poco a él, la joven pareció no estar incomoda por la cercanía del joven, por lo que el aprovecho esto para poder comenzar una amena platica.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Se supone que es un baile de disfraces ¿No? –Dijo la joven astutamente

-Tienes razón, pero realmente eres hermosa y quiero saber la dueña de tan hermosos zafiros azules que posees

La rubia se sonrojo aún más al reconocer la voz del joven, pero era imposible para ella –No…por ahora no perdón –Dijo nerviosamente

-De acuerdo no te preocupes ¿Qué te parece si trato de adivinar con 20 preguntas?

-Que sean 10

-15

-12 ni una más ni una menos

-Hecho

Ambos se miraron desafiantes pero a la vez con una hermosa y cálida conexión que ninguno de los dos entendía, ella estaba sorprendida por la manera en que podía estar con él, cómoda sin ningún tipo de molestia por invadir su espacio personal y además porque realmente estaba comenzando a gustarle esos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Él se sentía en un sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El rosa –Dijo sonriendo

-El rosa –Murmuro pensativo -¿Eres de la clase de literatura?

-Si –Dijo sorprendida por tal deducción del rubio y tan atinada, tal vez las doce preguntas no eran tan buena idea.

-¿Qué prefieres una malteada o un vaso con agua?

-Definitivamente la malteada, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Me gusta saber que las mujeres no sean de esas locas muertas de hambre –Dijo sonriendo –Elimino al 90% de las chicas que me gustan por esa razón –Dijo simplemente mientras la joven le miraba entre divertida y exasperada

-Son muchas ¿No?

-No, pero son menos después de eliminarlas por anoréxicas o locas por estar delgadas

La joven rio

-Es una hermosa sonrisa, mi bella dama –Dijo el joven sonriéndole –Me alegra ver que te diviertas

-Si claro… -Murmuro avergonzada, mientras trataba de ver el reloj, camino al baile Angelina le envió un mensaje de texto indicándole que estaría en casa a las 12, cuando lo vio eran las 9:30 hora en la que apenas iba camino al baile.

.

.

.

-Bueno ¿Diga? –Contesto Angelina fastidiada pues reconoció de inmediato el número entrante en su celular

-Angelina, por favor quiero verla, no puedes impedirlo

-Por supuesto que puedo, no quitare esa demanda, Olga, ella es menor de edad y está bajo mi tutela para tu desgracia

-Pero…

-Ya deja de fastidiarme y olvídate de ella, así como ella se olvidó de ti, además está bien ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-No puedes casarla con alguien que no quiere

-¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!

-Eso no importa, por favor ¡No lo hagas!

-Es mi familia y yo sé lo que hago –Dijo molesta la mujer –No vuelvas a marcar y aléjate de mi familia –Colgó

Mientras iba manejando por las calles de Hillwood decidió ir directamente a la casa de Arnie y sus padres, necesitaba apresurar las cosas.

.

.

.

-¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?

-Tengo varios

-Dime uno…alguna novela que te guste más

-Romeo y Julieta

-A mí también

Habían llegado al jardín bajo la luz de la luna ambos se miraron, el tiempo había pasado volando para ambos y con ello las preguntas…

-Solo te quedan dos preguntas

El rubio sonrió, mientras se quitaba el antifaz revelando entonces por fin su identidad, la rubia quedo sorprendida era…Arnold

-¿Te volveré a ver? Me refiero a solas –Dijo adelantándose a la joven –Sé que en la escuela te veré pero me gustaría verte a solas y que me digas quien eres.

La rubia se sonrojo –No lo sé, tal vez –Sonrió –Tu última pregunta

-¿Qué tal la pasaste esta noche? ¿Fue agradable y más ahora sabiendo quién soy?

-Aun cuando no supiera quien eres, me la pase muy bien a tu lado, Arnold

El joven sonrió –Eso es todo lo que necesito saber –Dijo suspirando como queriendo guardarse esas palabras dulces salidas de los labios de la joven, el que mencionara su nombre era como estar en el cielo, como si la conociera, aquella hermosa voz.

-Quisiera –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven, le iba a dar un dulce beso, la chica no se movió sonrojada se quedó observándolo, él quiso quitar su antifaz y ella no ponía ninguna resistencia, eso daba pie a que lo hiciera pero…

-Son las doce –Dijo asustada la joven separándose de él, bruscamente

-Si pero…

-Debo irme –Salió huyendo del lugar sin esperar a nadie, sin avisarle a sus amigas, aunque no era necesario ellas mismas la estaban buscando.

-¡Hey espera! –Grito el rubio entre la multitud pero ya no llevaba antifaz por lo que un tumulto de jóvenes locas que anduvieron buscándolo entre ellas la pelirroja fueron detrás de él.

.

.

.

-Diablos debo volver ya –Dijo la joven asustada

-Tranquila casi llegamos

-Rhonda tiene razón, tú casa ya está ahí, tranquilízate.

-No puedo, date prisa Rhonda –Susurro nerviosa

-¿Te beso?

-¿Qué?

-Era Arnold ¿No? –Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole pícaramente

-Guarda silencio y conduce

-A la orden –Dijo sonriendo

Mientras la rubia sonrojada pensaba en el suave roce y aliento de los labios de Arnold cayendo sobre los suyos, estuvieron a milímetros de besarse pero no lo habían logrado por la hora, cuando escucho el reloj indicando que eran las doce, salió huyendo.

 _"_ _Es lo mejor, no puedo estar con el"_ pensó mientras ingresaba rápidamente a casa _"No puedo…Angelina me lo advirtió…no puedo amarte"_

-Buenas noches –Susurro una voz tenebrosa en la penumbra oscuridad del pasillo de la casa Pataki, la joven quien había tenido la suerte de poderse cambiar en el auto de Rhonda miro a la persona quien le hablaba, el maquillaje era el problema y no podría ocultárselo.

-¿Angelina?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, pero aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y disculpen por lo corto que es pero es que aun sigo enferma he estado enferma casi tres semanas :( asi que perdonen por el retraso pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo cap les guste y mil gracias por todo su apoyo y comprension, gracias por sus hermosos reviews a todos :D espero que sigan dejando sus reviews, en el siguiente cap agradecere personalmente ;D**_

 _ **recuerden que el fic que tenga mas votos sera mi prioridad y lo actualizare diaramente se que no lo hice la vez pasada pero como mencione fue porque estaba enferma :( pero no sera asi ya.**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia y semana :D**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 PROMETIDO FALSO

**CAPITULO 7 EL RENACER DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS I**

* * *

 _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Realmente alguien lo sabe? La verdad es que no, nadie puede darte una específica y contundente respuesta a esta incógnita, pero algo que si he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que el amor se siente, no se piensa ni se razona, no se elige, simplemente es o no es._

 _Cuando estamos enamorados de alguien o comenzamos a sentir que esa persona es especial para nosotros, el corazón se inunda de un cálido sentimiento que recorre todo nuestro ser, claro para cada uno el amor tiene una forma y color diferente, para mi es la vida, vivir por fin en este mundo de vivos, donde antes no era más que un fantasma que pasaba desapercibida, es aquel que me ha dado la fortaleza y serenidad de seguir luchando por mis sueños y sentimientos._

 _El enamorarse no es solo una faceta de nuestra vida, cuando encontramos a la persona correcta, con la que sentimos algo realmente más que solo atracción o deseo, es cuando pensamos que podemos conquistar el universo entero, donde todo es posible y no caben dudas, envidias, celos, enojos y rencores, tampoco es que perdonemos todo, que olvidemos a la persona que debe ser la más importante en nuestras vidas, nosotros mismos, es algo que no debemos olvidar jamás, pero amar es el sentimiento más puro y sincero que puede existir y cuando sabemos que estamos perdidamente locos…no deberíamos dejar de intentar, de luchar, todo lo contrario...ni menos cuando sabemos que hay otra persona amenazando con arrebatarnos el amor…menos cuando sabemos que es un…prometido falso._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

-¿Angelina?

-¿De dónde vienes, Helga?

-Salí…un momento –Dijo nerviosa la joven tratando de ocultarse en las sombras

-Sí y ¿A dónde fuiste? Creí haberte dicho que no podías salir y tenías cosas que hacer aquí ¿No? –Se acercó un poco más a la rubia quien retrocedió un poco.

-Si…pero acabe y estaba un poco aburrida y Salí a pasear para tomar aire fresco

-Aja y ¿Porque el maquillaje?

-Por…porque deseaba probar un nuevo maqui… -Una abofeteada sonó en el pasillo oscuro, la rubia sintió la mano de su madrastra, molesta la miro

-No me vas a tomar el pelo, Helga, seguramente trataste de estar un rato en ese estúpido baile, cuando te dije que no irías

-¡No fui, puedes preguntarle a Lila y Gloria!

-¡Pudiste evitarlas!

-¡Ellas de cualquier forma se hubieran dado cuenta! –Se dio media vuelta -¡No vuelva a tocarme o tendré que responder!

-¡Jajaja quisieras niña pero no lo harás, soy tu tutora legal, te guste o no!

-¡¿Porque no me deja irme con Olga?! ¡Usted no me quiere ni me soporta y yo tampoco!

-Te iras el día que muera –Sonrió maliciosamente –O casándote, mientras tanto no lo harás, Helga

-Voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad y entonces… -Angelina le sonrió más maliciosamente

-No, querida la vida no es así de fácil, siempre encontrare la manera

-¿Qué fue lo que yo le hice? –La mujer se acercó más a la rubia quien le miraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre –Comento –A excepción de esos ojos, seguramente eran de tu madre –Afirmo –Odio que me los recuerdes, por eso te odio, ahora vete a dormir, mañana te levantas temprano y arreglas todo y haces la comida porque tendré visitas

-Pero…

-¡No comiences Helga, no estoy de humor!

La rubia molesta subió hasta el ático, donde comenzó a sollozar realmente todo estaba mal y la llegada de Arnold nuevamente a su vida solo le había ocasionado más problemas ¿Porque cumplir con esa promesa? ¿Qué caso tenía ya? Siguió llorando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, sin cambiarse ni quitarse el maquillaje.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Angelina se la paso trayendo de aquí para allá a la rubia, quien estuvo atareada y cansada de todo lo que le hacía hacer su madrastra, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, hora que ella agradecía pues Angelina había contratado una persona para que ayudara a servir los platos a los invitados aquello era realmente reconfortante para ella, pues pensaba que descansaría por fin pero…estaba equivocada.

-Apúrate niña –Dijo la voz de Angelina a través de la puerta –Quiero que bajes así que no te pongas cómoda, tu trabajo aún no termina

La escucho alejarse lentamente, ella solo rodo los ojos y se fue a tomar una ducha rápida, realmente rápida, pues Angelina comenzó a gritarle histéricamente. Tomo rápidamente lo primero que encontró que fueron sus jeans y una blusa rosa, pero la mujer apareció afuera de su habitación y con una sonrisa burlona le aventó un vestido de color rosa –Para que no digas que no pienso en ti –Comento y dio media vuelta, era obvio que algo se traía entre manos, la rubia se puso rápidamente el vestido rosa pálido, el cual le quedaba a la perfección y tenía un pequeño escote que pronunciaba su busto, una cinta que se podía hacer alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole ver más hermosa, se dejó el cabello suelto y bajo de inmediato.

Escucho varias voces alrededor de la sala, seguramente su madrastra quería aparentar que eran una feliz familia y que no había nada de malo en la relación de ellas, tal vez su tía Olga había venido por fin, eso esperaba.

Que sorpresa se llevó, vio a unas personas que ella no conocía y a otras que si, de inmediato reconoció a Arnold que estaba tratando de no ser descortés con Lila, pero se veía realmente fastidiado, a su lado Gerald quien trataba de enfrascar conversación con Gloria, pero esa chica siempre había sido algo tímida, pese a todo no la odiaba, estaban los padres de…Arnie Shortman su pesadilla, también había otras personas que ella no conocía, claro a parte de los padres de Arnie.

-Helga –Murmuro el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente algo que fue notado por Lila y molesta lo tomo del brazo mirando a la rubia como queriendo así, marcar su territorio como un animal salvaje.

Aquel pensamiento divertiría en otro momento a la rubia menos en aquel momento, su corazón sentía que se le saldría del pecho, era la primera vez…bueno la segunda pero la primera no contaba, que veía a Arnold frente a frente después de que sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente, quiso evitar sonreírle, quiso evitar mirarlo, pero simplemente no podía.

-¡Ah! Cariño, estas aquí –Dijo ante la sorpresa de los padres de Arnold y de el mismo, quienes habían visto como había sido la anterior vez con la rubia.

-¿Qué ocu…?

-Bien ahora que ya bajo la invitada de honor, quiero informarles a todos del compromiso formal entre Helga y Arnie –Arnold al igual que Helga abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa de la noticia, la rubia estaba por replicar pero Angelina la tomo con fuerza del brazo provocándole daño, ocasionando que la rubia quedara quieta y solo se mordiera el labio. –Como les había dicho señores Shortman –Se dirigió a los padres de Arnold quienes se encontraban igual en schok –Helga ya estaba comprometida con Arnie Shortman que creo es tu primo ¿No Arnold? –El rubio miro molesto a la mujer –Pero no se había formalizado porque eran muy pequeños pero Arnie ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y Helga lo hará en unos meses, por lo que los padres de Arnie y yo hemos decidido que ya tienen la edad suficiente para casarse e incluso si aceptan el matrimonio entre Arnold y Lila, puede ser una doble boda ¿No lo creen? –Sonrió ante la idea

-No…lo lamento pero la promesa era para que fuera con Helga –Dijo el rubio sin ceder ante la petición de Angelina

-Bueno como ustedes quieran pero ella está a partir de ahora comprometida con Arnie y creo que podemos comenzar a planear la boda ¿Qué les parece señores Shortman? Así puede ser antes de que se gradué Helga y pueda irse con él a Londres, escuche que te ofrecieron un buen trabajo allá, Arnie, seguro seguirás con tus estudios por allá ¿No?

El rubio extraño sonrió y respondió con el sonido en su nariz que tanto ponía nerviosa a la joven –En efecto, señora Pataki

-Hay por favor llámame Angelina, querido

-Claro, Angelina

-Bien pasemos al comedor, la cena esta lista, espero les guste hice todo para ustedes ¿Vamos? –Soltó a la rubia quien inmediatamente se recargo a un lado del marco de la sala. –No hagas un drama o te enviare realmente lejos de aquí y de todos los que conoces, créeme no te gustara vivir con mi hermano Raul ¿O sí? –Helga abrió los ojos asustada

-No –Susurro casi sin aliento al recordar…

-Bien entonces comportarte

La rubia desvió la mirada y apretó los puños ante la impotencia y comenzó a contener las lágrimas, tratando de que estas no salieran, aquello era la peor de las pesadillas donde pudo estar. Todos caminaron hacia el comedor…excepto….

-Helga…

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Arnie?!

-Quiero darte mi anillo –Dijo sacando una cajita de color rojo, abriéndola y mostrándole un anillo dorado

-No lo quiero, gracias –Trato de irse, pero él no se lo permitió

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esto lo debes de llevar porque serás mi esposa y no está a discusión Helga –Saco el anillo y se lo puso en la mano –No lo pierdas porque me costó una fortuna más de lo que mereces, quiero estarlo viendo en tu dedo todo el tiempo –Comento sonriéndole fríamente –Si no tendré que decirle a Angelina

-Te odio

-Te amo

Trato de besarla pero la rubia se dio la vuelta y solo poso sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia, mientras soltaba un suspiro al oler aquel rico aroma que tanto le encantaba. –Siempre me gustaste y ahora el sueño se vuelve realidad, no me hagas perder la paciencia –Añadió antes de irse

-No tienes por qué casarte –Susurro Arnold saliendo de la sala y observando el rostro de la rubia

-No tengo opción –Comento sin mirarlo, estaba dolida con él, el recordar todo no había sido del todo bien para ella al menos.

-Sabes que si la tienes Helga –Se puso delante para mirar sus hermosos ojos azules

-¿Así? ¿Dime cual y porque debo creerle a un mentiroso como tú? –Pregunto desafiándolo

El rubio se sorprendió ante lo que dijo pero no se dejó intimidar ante aquella fría y dura mirada –Escápate conmigo –Susurro seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella, estaban seguros pues todos estaban entretenidos en el comedor con la comida y su amigo, quien los entretenía como le había pedido.

-¿Qué? –La rubia quedo sin palabras ni aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir el bello y suave roce del aliento del joven.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa verdad, Helga? –Pregunto ya a unos milímetros del rostro de la joven, provocándole nerviosismo, emoción, felicidad, como nunca antes, pero también dolor por esas palabras de niños que ambos dijeron, también que todo a la vez se esfumara que solo fueran ellos y nada más.

-Si… -Susurro sin aliento

-Aun mi promesa y palabra sigue en pie –Dijo el rubio sonriendo y acercándose más a esos labios que tanto deseaba probar –Helga…vámonos lejos, no tienes nada que te ate, tampoco tienes porque hacer lo que los demás te digan, tu eres dueña de tu mismo destino, pequeña

La rubia suspiro y bajo la mirada sintiendo la frustración del joven que había rosado sus labios y estuvo a punto de besarla –Ya no soy dueña de mi misma ¿Sabes desde cuándo? –El rubio le miro confundido –Desde que las personas que ame…se fueron y me abandonaron –Una ola de rencor apareció en aquellos ojos azules –Todos se fueron y desde entonces mi destino es de ella –Lo empujo suavemente y se dirigió al comedor justo cuando escucho el pequeño grito de su madrastra.

El rubio solo la miro irse, aquello no era cierto…el no quiso abandonarla y se arrepentía de haberse tenido que mudar pero ahora…ahora no lo haría, no la dejaría nunca…así tuviera que pelear contra mil mareas y tormentas estaría con ella, incluso si tenía que luchar contra su propia sangre…contra un prometido falso, falso para el como para ella, porque sabía que ella no deseaba aquella farsa de matrimonio y por eso…no la abandonaría.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste jejeje**_

 _ **pensaron que me habia olvidado de el? no por supuesto que no jejejej espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprension, por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews ;D que siempre me dan animos de seguir escribiendo ;D asi que no dejen de hacerlo jejej**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 COMPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 8 EL RENACER DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS II**

* * *

 _¿Confusiones? Si muchas veces nos pasa que estamos indecisos con lo que sentimos ¿Saben porque es? Porque nunca nos detenemos a escuchar lo que el corazón a gritos nos está exigiendo, pero ¿Quién tiene un momento de paz en esta modernidad agitada y desconsiderada actualmente? Realmente nadie la tiene, pero la realidad es que no hay justificación para ignorar al corazón._

 _¿Qué es el amor? si muchas veces nos preguntamos ¿Cómo saber que es la indicada? ¿Cómo saber que es la persona que nos rescatara? Para empezar nadie debe ser el salvavidas de otro, si alguien debe sacarse a veces del hoyo donde esta es uno mismo, si puede existir nuestro héroe que nos hará enfrentarnos a vientos, mareas y tormentas sin fin, que nos hará tomar la fuerza de voluntad para poder realizar cualquier cosa pero eso dependerá si nosotros realmente queremos eso, si realmente deseamos acabar con la injusticia, con la crueldad, con nuestras "complicaciones" cuando deseemos abrir los ojos entonces…todo tendrá solución_

 _Como el amor a veces todo en la vida lo complicamos porque nosotros lo deseamos así, no porque realmente sea complicado…_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

La rubia se encontraba en la cafetería de la preparatoria solitaria y deprimida, Phoebe y Rhonda la habían observado por días y se daban cuenta de que la rubia estaba peor que antes, también porque no estaba comiendo realmente nada bien lo cual era más preocupante.

-Helga

-¿Qué pasa Phoebs?

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la joven mirándola preocupada

-Si

-Realmente no te ves nada bien, Helga, creo que mejor vamos a la enfermería

-Estoy bien Rhonda –Dijo malhumorada antes de recargarse en la mesa –Solo me siento algo cansada es todo

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

La rubia gruño, había estado saliendo con Arnie por órdenes de su madrastra, la verdad era que estaba yéndole de la patada, Arnie la acosaba, la trataba de besar a la fuerza, aunque ella se defendía e incluso la noche anterior.

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Si no lo hablas con nosotros entonces ¿con quién lo harás?

-Somos tus amigas –Apoyo Rhonda a la joven oriental

-Lo sé pero…de verdad estoy cansada, ahorita no

Arnold se acercó a su mesa, por fin estaba libre de la pelirroja que le había estado acosando más que antes, al parecer o eso pensaba se había retrasado por alguna clase o profesor y él pudo llegar tranquilamente a la cafetería donde vio a la rubia, sin dudarlo se acercó.

-Helga –Dijo mientras saludaba con un gesto a las otras chicas –Necesitamos hablar

-No lo creo

-Bueno Phoebe y yo nos vamos…

-¡Ni se te ocurra Rhonda! –Dijo la rubia levantándose nuevamente

-Nos vemos querida –Arrastro a Phoebe lejos de ambos rubios, dejándolos solos, la rubia bufo molesta

-Helga quiero que…

-Arnold ¿acaso no lo entiendes? No me escapare contigo –Susurro la rubia nerviosa viendo hacia todos lados esperando que Lila o Gloria no anduvieran por ahí

-¿Porque no?

-Por qué no Arnoldo –Dijo molesta sorprendiendo al rubio con ese apodo pero sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo le tomo suavemente su mano.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Helga?

Aquella pregunta desarmo a la rubia por unos segundos, después separo su mano de la del joven y lentamente bajo la mirada suspirando –Nada

-No te creo

-No me importa

-Helga…

-Ya basta Arnold, no… -En ese momento vio a Lila y Gloria quienes estaban por ingresar a la cafetería, parecían discutir nuevamente –Vete por favor

-No me iré hasta hablar contigo –Dijo firmemente, la rubia soltó un gruñido y lo tomo de la mano para escabullirse por la puerta que daba al patio lo más pronto posible.

Lila alcanzo a verlos, furiosa comenzó a marcarle a su mama.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Helga? ¿Porque…? –Estaban en el patio pero le habían dado la vuelta al edificio hasta que llegaron a un cobertizo de limpieza donde Helga lo introdujo y ahí adentro recuperaban el aliento.

-Lo lamento –Susurro algo apenada por su actitud

-¿Porque me sacaste así de la cafetería?

-Por…no…bueno yo…ah… fue por Lila

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Una larga historia, pero eso no es lo importante, quiero que me dejes en paz

-¿Acaso seguirás con una boda falsa?

-No es falsa

-Es falsa porque tú no lo amas

-¿Qué más da? –Se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda

-¿Cuándo…cuando lo recordaste? –Dijo cambiando la conversación

-El día… -Suspiro –El día que fue el baile

-Al que no fuiste por cierto

La rubia sintió una cuchillada en su corazón _"Si fue…estuve contigo…pero…no me reconociste_ " pensó tristemente –No…no era indispensable

-Me hubiera gustado que fueras

-De cualquier forma te divertiste ¿No?

El rubio se sonrojo pero no se veía por la oscuridad del cuarto –Algo –Susurro apenado

-Me imagino –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia, sabía bien lo que había pasado, ella estuvo ahí con él, lo más irónico del mundo, parecía que el destino le jugaba una broma realmente mala.

-Lo que quiero saber es… -La tomo de los hombros para hacerla voltear a verlo, los ojos esmeralda buscaron los zafiros azules -¿Sientes algo por mí? Es decir, ¿Cómo cuando éramos niños? Porque yo…yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo desde hace 11 años –La joven se sonrojo bajando la mirada pero el rubio le sostuvo delicadamente la barbilla para hacer que lo viera –Helga, aún estoy enamorado de ti, nunca te he olvidado, nunca pude y creo que…me he vuelto a enamorar de ti –Sintió el aliento del rubio sobre sus piel provocándole electricidad –No quiero perderte, no quiero…dejarte no otra vez –Sintió sus labios y ya todo estaba en blanco, escuchaba sus palabras pero realmente no estaba ya ahí, sentía sus pies volar.

Arnold termino su distancia y entonces comenzó un dulce y tierno beso, la rubia sintió los labios del joven quien le entregaba todo su amor y más, lo sentía, tenía una intensidad que se sentía realmente deliciosa y correspondió el beso, coloco sus manos sobre su nuca para atraerlo más y más hacia ella, mientras intensificaban el beso.

-No… -Susurro la rubia sin aliento pero Arnold la volvió a besar, callándola, lentamente sus manos fueron de la cintura bien formada de la joven hacia sus caderas, empujando su cuerpo hacia el de ella hasta que quedo pegada a la pared, Helga sintió el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del rubio, mientras el juntaban sus cuerpos, como si quisiera que fueran uno mismo y lentamente el joven subió su mano para explorar hasta que llego a un seno de la joven que tomo con suavidad, pasión y amor. –Arnold –Susurro alejándose del beso

-Lo…lo lamento pero… -Dijo quitando su mano pero en ese momento

-¡Helga!

Lila estaba en la entrada con el picaporte en la mano viéndolos furiosa –Mama quiere que vayas a casa, Helga –Comento Gloria también algo molesta pero a la vez avergonzada

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta donde Lila la detuvo nuevamente impidiéndole el paso –Zorra –Dijo mientras se volvía a hacer a un lado dejándola pasar -¿Porque ella y no yo? –Se dirige al rubio

-No te amo, Lila, debes aceptar que el amor se siente no se piensa ni se obliga, no elegí enamorarme de ella, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo –Contesto mirándola con molestia

-Espero que hayas disfrutado este momento porque no creo que se repita –Sonrió maliciosamente –Que pena…eres un desperdicio de hombre, al fijarte en alguien que es poca cosa

Arnold cerro sus nudillos molesto –Si me conformara con poca cosa, me quedaría contigo –Dijo molesto provocando una abofeteada por parte de la joven, quien dolida después salió de ahí.

Arnold solo miro molesto a las jóvenes hermanastras que se alejaban del lugar. –Helga –Susurro a la nada tratando de que aquel momento precioso fuera así siempre y no solo un momento.

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela, donde se debatía entre ir o no ir a casa cuando, salieron algunos alumnos de la escuela, al parecer ya había terminado el día escolar, inmediatamente bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la esquina donde fue alcanzada por el rubio.

-¡Helga!

Su corazón brinco de emoción esa era la realidad, Arnold le hacía sentir cosas que jamás sintió por nadie más, desde que era una niña de 6 años, Arnold siempre le gusto, pero…ahora era más que un gusto…sentía dolor un dolor atroz al saber que…

-¡Helga!

La tomo del hombro -¿Qué quieres?

Arnold se sorprendió por la actitud molesta de la joven pero no se detuvo –Yo quiero que…ese beso para mi significo mucho, Helga, quiero saber si…

-Arnold por favor, no…no me metas en más problemas yo… -El rubio la estaba halando hacia el para volverá besarla cuando…

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi novia, Arnold!

Sintió que lo empujaban lejos de la rubia, quien quedó atrapada en el agarre de Arnie quien estaba hecho furia -¡Eres una perdida! Pero esto se terminó aquí y ahora, mi amor –La jalo bruscamente hacia el automóvil

-Arnie –Susurro la rubia tratando de aguantar el dolor en su brazo

-¡Cállate zorra, conmigo muy santa pero te encuentro así…eres una zorra!

-¡Basta Arnie no sabes lo que…!

-Eres mi primo pero si te vuelvo a ver con ella, te mato –Dijo el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada llameante antes de subir al automóvil

-Arnold viejo ¿Estas bien? –Gerald se había acercado a él para ver como estaba, pero el rubio solo asintió para después encaminarse a su casa.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en el automóvil de Arnie, llorando, mientras el joven le miraba entre exasperado y divertido, la rubia tenía el labio abierto y un golpe en la mejilla –Esto es para que aprendas Helga, no juegues conmigo o te ira peor –Dijo dándole otro beso sobre sus labios, la había besado a la fuerza mordiéndole y haciéndole daño, había tocado su cuerpo contra su voluntad después de propinarle atroz golpe –Mas te vale que te comportes en la luna de miel, si no quieres terminar más golpeada

-Te odio

-¿Crees que me importa? –El rubio sonrió –Baja ya del auto, Angelina quiere hablar contigo

La rubia con ojos llorosos y rojos bajo del automóvil para dirigirse a la casa, a su tomento más bien, el rubio la tomo del brazo para que caminara más rápido al ingresar vieron a Angelina y a sus hijas, quienes se encontraban en la sala, esperándolos, en cuanto Gloria vio el rostro de la rubia, quedo impresionada.

-¿Qué te paso? –Ahogo un grito asustada

-No pasó nada ¿Verdad, amor? –El rubio la rodeo de con su brazo, mientras la rubia trataba de ocultar su golpe con su cabello que caía en su rostro suavemente pero era algo imposible.

-Bueno eso no importa –Comento Angelina –Quiero informarte Helga, que la boda se realizara en una semana, ya tengo practicamente todo listo.

-¿Qué? –Susurro la rubia, sintiendo que su vida se iba…todo estaba terminado, ella había ganado.

-Se casaran dentro de una semana –Repitió la mujer riendo maliciosamente, Lila a su lado también sonreía burlonamente, sabía que había ganado, Gloria por su parte indecisa como siempre sin saber si alegrarse o entristecerse.

-No –Sintió la falta de aire, como siempre ocurría cuando algo le asustaba o le preocupaba, o simplemente estaba destrozada, lentamente sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y como todo daba vueltas a su entorno, sintiéndose morir, pero en realidad cayo en la peor pesadilla de todas, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada perdonen por la tardanza pero aqui sigo, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, como saben he estado algo presionada y tal vez lo siga estando pero aqui sigo haciendo lo mejor para poder seguir con las actualizaciones, no dejare nunca ningun fic ;D**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermoso reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tus reviews ;D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos vane muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando :D gracias por tus reviews :D**_

 _ **jazmin gracias jaz claro que si seguire mi fic ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 holi amiga jejej perdon por no responder, si en efecto la alejo de olga bien dices maldita vieja astuta, jejeje y en efecto ahora no me mates porque arnie hizo algo realmente malo :/ pero te prometo que no durara mucho, como todo cuento de hadas tendra su final feliz :D espero que te siga gustando y si quieres podemos matarla aun asi muajajajaja :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando el fic ;D no olviden dejar su review indicandome su fic favorito :D saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 TIEMPO REGRESIVO I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste, recuerden que los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen**_

 _ **La historia es sin fines de lucro y totalmente de mi imaginacion, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Hey Arnold**_

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 EL AMOR DE HELGA I**

* * *

 _ **LA VIDA CORTA, SE DEBE LLENAR CON LA DULZURA DEL AMOR VERDADERO.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué se requiere para poder ser feliz en la vida? ¿Qué es lo que requiere una persona para darse cuenta del camino erróneo que ha tomado? ¿Cuánto valor es necesario para romper el silencio? ¿Para romper las cadenas de miedo y opresión? ¿Es tan sencillo como dicen? ¿Realmente es fácil de un día para el otro romper con todo?**_

 _ **Seria sencillo decir que sí, pero la realidad es otra, las cadenas que atormenten el corazón no son fáciles de separar ni de reparar, tal vez se llega al punto donde la erupción está cerca que inevitablemente termina en una acción realmente loca.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no? Todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro ser, pero ¿Por qué llegar a medidas así? ¿Por qué no poder ser más diferentes? Porque la humanidad no nos lo permite.**_

 _ **Ya que es la misma humanidad quien nos muestra una y otra vez la maldad y el dicho de que el más fuerte es el que tiene la ventaja ¿Es verdad? Si en un aspecto pero la realidad es que el más pacifista puede ser el más valiente y el que siempre tendría la ventaja si la inteligencia le acompaña.**_

 _ **En realidad no es sencillo romper con las cadenas que nos aten a un lugar, pero debemos recordar siempre que somos dueños y libres, que las decisiones que tomaremos son para nuestro bien porque solo importamos nosotros y solo nosotros, no los padres o las personas que estuvieron ahí, dándonos la calidad que supuestamente debemos pagar, los actos buenos y nobles nunca tienen precio, es lo que la humanidad no comprende a veces.**_

 _ **Es por ello que muchas veces almas sensibles terminan siendo sometidas, aun sabiendo que están mal ellos, y no nosotros, pero a veces el amor nos ciega, o en el peor de los casos el miedo, los recuerdos, la soledad en la que podríamos vivir.**_

 _ **No es imposible, pero no es algo que se haga correctamente ni se haga de la noche a la mañana, muchas veces se llega a la conclusión de que la única salida es salir huyendo, ese es el intento más desesperado de todos, al que muchas veces se llega porque no hay un acuerdo mutuo, por falta de comunicación, de amor, etc.**_

 _ **Pero la vida es corta….**_

 _ **Tan corta….**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga abrió los ojos lentamente, trataba de enfocar a su alrededor para saber dónde estaba, cuando se encontró con la mirada apenada de Gloria, sobresaltada la miro sin comprender nada. Estaban en su alcoba…mejor dicho ático.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto la rubia algo apenada dejando a su lado una pequeña charola con leche y pan

-¿Qué paso? –Miro su ropa y traía puesta la misma del día anterior, después se tocó el rostro y sintió dolor en la mejilla

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, nada fue un sueño

-Lamento mucho que… -Se calló precipitadamente avergonzada de nuevo –Te traje un vaso de leche y pan, es tu favorito –Dijo suavemente mientras le acercaba la charola

-Gra…gracias Gloria –Murmuro tomándola

-Ay Helga, ¿Por qué no te pudiste mantener alejada de Arnold? Mira todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces.

Si así era Gloria, ella siempre le había dicho que era mejor hacer lo que su hermana y su madre dijeran a llevarles la contraria aun si fuera cosas que no estuvieran bien, con tal de pensar en su mente que todo estaba perfectamente bien, esa joven le recordaba a Phoebe su amiga, siempre haciendo las cosas correctas y siendo correcta para encajar en un mundo donde realmente no era de su agrado pero prefería estar con el diablo que en su camino.

Que gran ayuda, claro que nunca lo fue y menos tan amable como en ese momento, sabía que temía demasiado a su madre, y prefería someterse a que terminara siendo tratada mal por defenderla pero sabía que en cierto modo Gloria la estimaba un poco algo que no pasaba con las otras.

-Yo no hice nada, Gloria

-Tal vez Helga, pero… -Suspiro pesadamente, normalmente nunca tenía más de 2 minutos de conversación con Helga, aunque cuando pasaban cosas extremas como esta normalmente estaba ahí, la última vez había sido cuando tenían doce y Helga había mencionado a su padre, ya que en su aniversario no había ni una oración para el y ella estaba curiosa de ello, en conclusión la pequeña curiosidad de su hermanastra no termino bien, ya que su madre no lo tomo a bien

Una cosa llevo a otra y Helga termino de nuevo en cama por la golpiza que le propino su madre.

Había cosas que no cambiaban.

Había cosas que estaban mal y ella sabía.

Pero también era cierto que no quería tener problemas

Aun cuando los problemas no eran de ella, si no de alguien más, no era tonta, podían hacer algo pero…tenía miedo, eso la ataba demasiado.

Como a Helga, pensándolo bien no era nada diferentes.

La única era que ella era falsa consigo misma y prefería a veces ser quien no era para que no le pasara nada. Que egoísta.

Tampoco era diferente a su familia.

Suspiro pesadamente –Por lo menos hubieras evitado que te comprometieran con ese fenómeno

Helga también dejo escapar el aire acumulado –Como si realmente eso hubiera podido evitarlo, todos sabemos que ese loco ha estado obsesionado conmigo desde que íbamos en secundaria

-Y es más grande –Dijo Gloria con una mueca de asco –Él ya iba en preparatoria ¿Qué acaso no….? –Pensó mejor su pregunta –Necesita un psicólogo

-Arnie siempre fue y será raro creo que es su naturaleza pero ahora…

-¿Por qué te pego?

Helga torció los labios

-Como si no lo supieras

-Es un pervertido –Respondió la joven algo asustada –Como mi tío, Helga yo nunca….

-No tienes que decirme nada –La rubia se levantó de golpe dejando la charola a un lado –No fue nada

-Pero Helga después de eso mi tío Raul…

-Creo que soy más fuerte que tu… -Murmuro algo esquiva –Ya no importa de cualquier modo, de veras no pasa nada…no pasó nada –Murmuro por lo bajo, de echo por eso Olga había sido excluida de todo lo suyo, Angelina puso la demanda en contra de su tía, porque ella había querido acusar a su hermano por intento de abuso, por lo que ella tuvo que dejar las cosas así y no volver a hablar del tema si quería que Olga siguiera tranquila con su vida.

-Aun así gracias… -Murmuro por lo bajo Gloria mientras también se ponía de pie –Debo agradecértelo aunque no quieras e incluso… -Pensó de pronto en algo –Creo que podríamos hacer algo si yo…

-No Gloria –Dijo la rubia inmediatamente –Mejor vete no quiero que Lila o Angelina te regañen por estar aquí conmigo

-No están

-¿No fuiste con ellas?

-Mi… -Dijo bajando la cabeza –Mi trabajo ahora es ser tu sombra

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me ordenaron cuidarte

Eso era el colmo pensó Helga molesta.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba hacia el techo frustrado y molesto, aun mas cuando esa tarde sus padres le habían pedido que dejara de meterse y meter en problemas a la rubia, que ellos verían el modo de arreglar la situación, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

-Comprende a tus padres, hermano, esto se está saliendo de control y la que está siendo afectada es tu bella doncella ¿no?

-Lo sé pero… -Frustro molesto mientras Gerald trataba de calmarlo

-¿Qué paso con tu dama misteriosa?

-¿La del baile o la del libro?

-¿Quizás es la misma no?

-Tal vez –Pensó el rubio –Pero ninguna es para mí

-Podría serlo –Murmuro el moreno pero Arnold le dio una mirada molesto –Solo era una sugerencia…

-No me olvidare de Helga –Dijo levantándose

-Vamos hermano, ¿Cuándo hicieron esa promesa? ¿Cuándo tenían 6 años? Por favor ella la olvido tu…

-Primero tenía ocho ya y ella casi siete

-Aun así eran niños

-Segundo una promesa de amor jamás se olvida y…

-Ese es el punto Arnold –Interrumpió el moreno –Amor ¿amor? Enserio hermano, ustedes no sabían ni que era el amor en ese momento

El rubio enarco una ceja molestó ¿para que se molestaba? –Tercero –Suspiro fuertemente –Me he…me he enamorado de ella

-Pues solo de vista, porque ¿Cuándo has tenido una cita con ella?

El rubio no respondió, volvió a mirar al cielo, se veía tan hermoso como ella –Es hermosa e inteligente ¿Sabes?

El moreno rodo los ojos, su amigo era un enamoradizo totalmente perdido en sus ideales de romanticismo y esas cosas que dan náuseas y solamente las mujeres comprenden, seguro que si alguien conociera mejor a su amigo, se enamoraría o se asquearía si fuera más romántico que ella, hasta el momento sus exnovias (en total 3) se habían hartado, pues nadie había logrado sacar esa…chispa.

Entonces comprendió y a la vez se entristeció, si estaba en lo cierto, el sufriría, sobre todo si Helga no hacía nada.

-Ay hermano –Suspiro pensando en alguien –Creo que te entiendo –Susurro sonriendo, Arnold lo miro con curiosidad y después sonrió pícaramente

-Phoebe es hermosa ¿No? –Dijo sonriéndole aun, sin que fuera realmente una pregunta, pues lo sabía.

En ese momento un mensaje de texto llego, a lo que sonrió –Si y tu deberás estar agradecido, me voy

-¿Me dejas por tu nueva novia? –Pregunto dolido el rubio

-Créeme no necesitas tanto mi compañía, por cierto debes dejarla ir a las 10 Gloria estará esperándola, nos vemos

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Gerald? –El moreno ya iba saliendo de su alcoba por lo que el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlo pero era demasiado tarde -¡Gerald! –Ya había cerrado la puerta -¿Estará loco? –Se preguntó antes de dar media vuelta para encontrarse con algo que nunca pensó encontrarse más que en sus locos sueños, una hermosa rubia le miraba apenada mientras trataba de bajar por la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Helg…Helga? –Esta solamente sonrió lo mejor que pudo, esperando que el maquillaje ayudara con el golpe que tenía en la mejilla y el lápiz labial pudiera cubrir su labio lastimado, pero ni con todo el maquillaje podía cubrir la desesperación y el dolor en su mirar, de su lastimado corazón y al parecer Arnold siempre fue perfectamente bueno para adivinarlo, su sorpresa paso a una sonrisa melancólica -¿Estas bien?

Helga se maldijo, sabía que haber ido no era buena idea pero…en realidad quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y si Gloria estaba dispuesta a ayudarla aprovechar la ayuda de esta junto a sus amigas no era un crimen ¿Cierto? Tampoco era como si fuera hacer algo malo, solo…solo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba…

-Bien… ¿Por qué no habría estarlo? –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, para terminar de bajar, este le sonrió.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, pequeña?

-Tal vez –Dijo nerviosa tomándose el brazo

-¿Mantecado?

Helga sonrió dulcemente recordando esos momentos felices que nunca debió dejar atrás pero feliz por volver a tenerlos. Aunque movió negativamente –No puedo arriesgarme a que…a que…bueno Lila…tu sabes y luego…

-¿Arnie?

Ella asintió

-No tenemos que salir, tengo mantecado aquí de vainilla ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto –Dijo sonriendo mientras el rubio se ponía de pie e iba por este afuera.

Helga dejo escapar el aire que había retenido durante el acercamiento de Arnold, es que ese hombre podría dejarla sin aliento siempre ¿De verdad? Lo peor es que ella no se percataba de eso hasta que este se alejaba, sí que tenía problemas.

Dio un vistazo a la habitación, donde pudo observar varios y demasiado libros incluso para ella que había leído tanto, también noto algunos de los escritos que seguramente el hacía aun; como Phoebe le había comentado el haber sido un escritor joven y talentoso le había impedido asistir a una escuela normal como los demás chicos, es por ello que ahora había decidido ingresar, lo cual le alegraba pero pensó que tampoco era como que lo necesitara tanto.

Después de recorrer su mirada por varios libros encontró uno muy familiar, su corazón se detuvo, mientras tomaba el libro rosado, no podía ser verdad, era lo único que pensaba la rubia.

-¡Dios mío! –Murmuro asustada ahogando un grito, era su libro de poemas, su libro de poemas en manos de Arnold.

-¿Helga?

-¡¿Arnold?!

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Tomo el libro después de acercarse –Es bueno ¿No? No sé de quién es pero es increíblemente hermoso y bueno lo que escribe

Arnold la miro suspicazmente

Helga no dijo nada solo atino a asentir

-Pensé que era tuyo, sabes, es que el día que lo encontré estaban tú y Lila discutiendo y sus amigas de esta, pero dudo que ellas escriban tan hermoso por eso pensé en ti

Helga ya no respiraba

-¿Helga? –Arnold la tocó por el hombro pero la rubia solo miraba sorprendida al rubio, este le miraba con una tierna y amable sonrisa, su mirada confirmaba lo sospechado, no había otra forma de no entender lo que en los mares zafiros se escribía.

-Arnold yo…

-Helga vámonos –El rubio la tomo por la cintura –Te amo y yo no…

No pudo terminar, los labios de Helga estaban sobre los suyos, esta vez ella los aprisionaba, los deseaba, los poseía, la tímida joven era ahora una chica apasionada y emocionada por el amor que él le ofrecía, amor que era correspondido. –Te amo Arnold –Susurro separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo y mirándole con sus zafiros intensamente

-Helga –Susurro volviendo a besarla apasionadamente sintiendo el calor subir por sus cuerpos, dios cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, cuanto la necesitaba, era cierto cuando eran niños no tenía la más remota de lo que era el amor, pero ahora…ahora no era igual, ahora podía decir con seguridad que esa mujer le había encantado con su dulzura y su belleza infinita, con su forma de ser y su forma de pensar, estaba algo quebrada por las situaciones vividas pero el…él se encargaría de recuperar, de darle toda la fortaleza que necesitaba, porque…porque la amaba. La amaba como la amo desde que la conoció por muy tonto que parezca.

.

.

.

* * *

Lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer rubia mirando con determinación a un hombre algo calvo, lo poco de cabello era de un tono fuerte azabache, como de veintiocho años, ojos cafés claros, sonriente ante la proposición de la rubia.

-¿Qué opinas entonces hermano? –Pregunto sonriente

-Me encanta la idea pero… ¿Y el prometido?

-Está de acuerdo, en realidad solo quiere alejarla de su primo.

-No me hago responsable por lo que pase en el tiempo que viva en mi casa

-No te apures –Murmuro la rubia –Solo no te pases

-Claro que no, hermana

-Te la traeré mañana

-Bien pero no aquí, llévala a la casa que está cerca del centro, ahí estaremos más cómodos –Susurro sonriendo con malicia

-Bien, hasta mañana

-Iré por ella mejor

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

-Adiós

El hombre se puso de pie sonriendo mientras miraba una fotografía donde tenía a sus sobrinas y a lo lejos una dulce y tímida niña de 11 años, ojos intensamente azules como el mar, que lo habían cautivado desde entonces lo había cautivado, aunque siempre quiso probar a las otras, era algo que le excitaba, jóvenes tiernas que pudiera gozar, no era pervertido, no a su mente, solo era que le gustaba tener mujeres tiernas inocentes, cálidas en su cama, esa inocencia que en las de su edad ya no encuentra, su hermana había asegurado que Helga seguía siendo como una pequeña niña, pero aun así era mejor hacerlo ya, su sobrina Lila fue realmente una perfecta manzana en el plato pero ahora estaba más que podrida, Gloria era otra en su objetivo pero esta nunca iba a verlo, sabía que ella y Helga siempre se procurarían estar lejos pero ahora…

-Ahora si pequeña… -Se mojó los labios mientras la observaba –No habrá escapatoria, mi juego será tan exquisito y divertido, que ya quiero comenzarlo –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba la fotografía a un lado para ir a preparar todo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza de actualizar**_

 _ **pero aqui estoy y seguire como siempre se los he dicho, tuve algunos problemas personales y por eso me ausente ya que habian afectado mi estado y tenia un gran bloqueo al escribir pero aqui sigo :D y creo que el bloqueo esta siendo disipado por fin :D**_

 _ **Mil gracias a guest (Jazmin) claro que si todos tendran votos dobles por ti jejeje y Devi2791 tambien jejeje claro sus votaciones anotados jejeje gracias por hermosos reviews, muchas gracias Devi2791 espero que te sigan gustando mis locas ideas jejeje :3**_

 ** _espero les guste el capitulo_**

 ** _gracias_** MyMindPalace221b _**por tu review para Hechizos de amor, espero que te siga gustando y claro que si pronto veremos mas y sobretodo eso que paso entre ellos jejeje ;D**_

diana carolina _**tambien gracias por tu review :D**_

 ** _sigan votando ;D_**

* * *

 _ **votos dobles el dia de hoy tambien y como les comentaba un fic llegara a su fin y pronto subire un nuevo capitulo pero no se pierdan ese desenlacen y sus proximos capitulos pues llega a su fin,**_ _ **el renacer de nuestro amor ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Votaciones hasta el dia de hoy:**_

 ** _La luz en tu mirada (Continuacion de Amnesia) 80%_**

 _ **Hechizos de amor 60%**_

 ** _Amarte o Perderte 50%_**

 ** _Adolescencia 20%_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold 20%_**

 ** _Amores Extraños 20%_**

 ** _Mismos padres 20%_**

 ** _Rescatame 20%_**

 ** _La vida de los Shortman 20%_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso 20%_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor 20%_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor 20%_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto 20%_**

 ** _Helga Cenicienta 20%_**

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _lindo Miercoles_**

 ** _saludos_**


End file.
